Wedding Date
by Scarlett88
Summary: When does a friend become more than a friend? When is it time to let certain friends go? An AlexIzzie story. Reviews are always welcome, they help writers grow.
1. Chapter 1: Rejection Stings

"Mail call!" Meredith Grey bounced into the kitchen of the house that she shared with two of her fellow residents at Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith carefully tucked a stray of light brown hair behind her ear as she sampled a muffin courtesy of roommate and good friend Izzie Stephens.

"Those muffins are for the hospital!" Izzie declared, bating Meredith's tiny hand away from her treasure.

"Muffin Nazi," Meredith muttered under her breath, sliding an envelope in Izzie's direction. "This came for you."

Alex Karev raced into the kitchen, smuggling one of Izzie's precious muffins under his shirt.

"I saw that, Alex!" Izzie shouted, stomping after him.

Meredith smiled watching the drama of Alex and Izzie play before her. The two had been dancing around a relationship for months, flirting with one another, stealing secret glances, denying their attraction to one another. She believed that it would only be a matter of time before Alex and Izzie rekindled old flames.

"You two are going to be late for work," Meredith warned, her voice falling on deaf ears.

"Alex that isn't funny, those muffins are intended for the clinic."

Alex ran to the other side of the table, taking an abnormally large bite. "And I will most likely be left working the clinic today, so really, these muffins are for my usage."

"Meredith!" Izzie cried, hoping for female solidarity.

"Not getting involved," Meredith smiled, picking up her keys. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes."

Alex teasingly took another bite, as Izzie threw up her hands in anger, and followed Meredith to the car.

* * *

"Should we be feeling any different now that we are no longer interns?" Meredith asked, looking at the hospital in a completely new light.

"Looks the same to me," Alex muttered.

Meredith looked at her best friend Cristina Yang with an aura of concern. "Cristina, what's with you? This is the first year of our residency, another step on the road to becoming doctors."

"He's gone," Cristina whispered, her dark eyes darting around the hospital. "He's really gone."

Meredith shot her friends a helpless look. It had been two weeks since Burke left Cristina at the altar that fateful afternoon. It came completely out of the blue, rocking not only her, but the entire congregation. If anyone was going to panic and back out of the wedding at the last minute, it would have been Cristina. She was out of her element, forced into the role of the 'proper bride' for the man that she loved. She put up with the fittings, the flowers, the weddings cake; she even plucked her eyebrows until there was nothing left. She did it all for him. And he left her, knowing in his heart that while he was doing the right thing in the long run, he was leaving her broken and hurt.

"It'll be okay, Cristina," Meredith assured, squeezing her arm. "You'll both be okay."

"I don't even know where he is. He cleared out his apartment, it's as if he never lived there to begin with."

"Cristina, if you want, I can talk to Bailey and you can take the day off."

"That's not necessary."

"You shouldn't be scrubbing in when you're like this. You could endanger a patient."

"I'll be okay," she snapped, turning away from Meredith.

"I don't think Bailey's the one we'll be talking to," Alex commented. "Word on the street is, Callie's the new Chief Resident."

Izzie frowned at the mention of _her _name. She already knew that Callie Torres O'Malley or whatever it was that she went by was the new chief. She cornered Izzie at the wedding, gloating about her good fortune.

"Where's George?" Izzie asked, startled to see that he was not present. He had made himself scarce since the canceled wedding. _He's probably avoiding me_, Izzie thought to herself.

The memory of her last conversation with George haunted her. She had laid all the cards down, barred her soul to him, declaring her love and devotion, putting her heart out on the line. And all she got in return was a 'see you at the wedding'. He never came to the church that afternoon. Izzie called him, trying to find out what had happened. He had said that something came up and that he was sorry. There was no mention of their past conversation, or their one night together.

"There you are!" Miranda Bailey barked, eying the new residents. "Today is a busy day; we've got a whole new set of interns coming in and they are going to be learning beside you." Bailey paused to stare at each resident individually. "I don't want any mistakes from you; you are teachers and are responsible for instructing your peers. Here are your assignments," Bailey said as her voice began to drone on.

Alex stole a glance at Izzie, who was too busy searching for George to notice him. She wasn't listening to Bailey talk about surgeries and responsibilities – something was up with George, and she had to find out what.

"Stephens." The disgustingly familiar tone of Dr. Mark Sloan made Izzie shiver. "Looks like you're with me today," he deviously grinned. "We are going to have fun today."

"Can't wait," Izzie muttered, following Sloan's steps.

"You can start by getting me my morning coffee."

Izzie froze in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Is something wrong, Stephens?"

"Aren't interns supposed to do mindless tasks like getting coffee?"

"A), only you know how I like my coffee, B), I want to get acquainted with the intern that will be studying under me." He laughed at his own joke, soliciting a scowl from Izzie. "And C), is most important: because I said so."

"But –"

"You're wasting time, Stephens," Mark called as he headed for the elevator.

"I hate him!" Izzie cried under her breath.

"Hey," Alex said, rubbing her shoulders, "it could be worse. You could be working the clinic."

"I'd rather work the clinic than be with a disgusting pig like him," Izzie spat.

"It won't be as bad as you think it is," he smiled. "Meet me for lunch in the courtyard," he said, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It's a date," Izzie smiled, forgetting her morning fight with Alex, and her terrible run in with Sloan.

* * *

Izzie couldn't get away from Sloan, or his new protégée fast enough. The girl looked 22 with the IQ of a five-year-old. Her was Whitney or Britney or Courtney – Izzie wasn't really listening. Mark however was enamored by the able-bodied intern. _At least he'll be too busy hitting on her to bother with me_, Izzie thought, finding a tiny silver cloud with her. She carefully grabbed her lunch tray and rushed outside, inhaling the bittersweet Seattle air. "Hmmm," she sighed.

"Who's the new intern?" Alex asked, as he munched on a hotdog.

"You mean McSlutty?" Izzie laughed.

"She already has a McName?"

"She earned it. She was all over Mark today during surgery."

"He seems to have gotten over Addison pretty quickly," Alex scoffed.

"There is no way that Mark Sloan could commit to her or any other woman," Izzie insisted, nursing an orange juice. "Once a man whore, always a man whore."

Alex laughed at Izzie's comment. The two shared a mutual dislike of the plastic surgeon.

"If you'd like I could introduce you to her."

"To the intern? No thanks."

Izzie glanced at her dining partner. "This doesn't have to do with Ava, does it?" she asked gently, recalling the ferry victim that charmed Alex.

"Rebecca – and it wasn't meant to be. She had a husband, a whole other life that I would have complicated."

Izzie grew silent. She had never known Alex to be so hung up over a woman – except her. Nurse Olivia was just a fling, someone easily forgotten. Rebecca Pope was Alex's first serious relationship after Izzie.

"I think I did the right thing," Alex said confidently. "You don't come between a man and his wife."

"What if they're not mean to be?" Izzie asked, her thoughts shifting towards George. "What if someone marries the wrong person, and then meets their soul mate? Does that mean that the two should never be together?" she asked defensively, her emotions beginning to arise.

"I wasn't Rebecca's soul mate," Alex said giving Izzie a quizzical look. "You seem very passionate about soul mates these days."

"Well I just think it's a travesty that two people can never be together just because one person is married to someone else," Izzie shrugged, hoping to mask her intentions.

"I just don't think it's right for someone to split up a marriage. If a relationship is going to fail, it shouldn't be because of another person."

"Well I disagree," Izzie said firmly.

"Any particular reason?"

"Excuse me?"

Alex smiled, "Do you want to start something with a married man?"

"No!" Izzie said sharply. "In theory, it just seems unfair that two people can never be together because of another person."

"You've been watching those romantic comedies again haven't you?" Alex laughed. "I think they're starting to go to your head."

Izzie said nothing, not wanting to pursue the subject further.

"Where's Meredith and Cristina?" Alex asked.

Izzie grimaced, "Meredith is trying to help Cristina get over Burke. The worst part is that Cristina prefers to pretend like nothing has happened. She wants to go on with her life, full speed ahead."

"Maybe that's good for her."

"Excuse me?"

"Cristina has never been the type to wallow, she takes a licking and keeps on ticking, you know?"

"Only you would be so insensitive. She needs time to grieve."

"Not everyone deals with rejection in the same way."

"Rejection, is that how you see it? Burke thought he was doing the right thing for Cristina, he didn't believe that she wanted to be married. He put her needs first, if anything you could say that what he did was….."

"Romantic?" Alex finished.

"Exactly. He knew that she wouldn't be happy married to him, or anyone right now, so decided to move on without her. I'm not saying that he didn't hurt her in the process – but I wish that someone would care about me like that."

"You want to be left at the altar?"

Izzie frowned, _sometimes Alex can be so dense._ "Never mind," Izzie said, picking up her tray to.

"Izzie!" Alex called after her.

"Yeah?"

"You'll meet the right guy someday; you're too good a person not to."

Izzie smiled at Alex, "Thanks."

* * *

Izzie rushed into the locker room for a private chat with Meredith and Cristina before leaving the hospital. Izzie was going to see George today, knowing that he would be alone since Callie was working late at the hospital. Too many unanswered questions and explanations needed to be addressed for her to let him ignore her.

"Hey," Izzie said, stripping out of her scrubs, "how was your day."

"Meredith thinks that I need time to grieve over Burke," Cristina complained.

"Well maybe you do," Izzie said quietly, taking a seat beside Meredith. "A huge change has happened and you need time to reflect on it."

"Not everyone gets all emotional and weepy over a…a…."

"Breakup," Meredith and Izzie said together.

Meredith hugged Cristina's shoulders, "You need to get over him at some point."

"You're touching me," Cristina said flatly.

"I'm your person and that makes it okay," Meredith said sensibly.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, I am over Burke!"

"This morning…" Izzie began

"This morning I was starting a new year at Seattle Grace."

"It's okay to be upset," Meredith assured.

"I'm not upset!" Cristina snapped, jumping onto the bench. "Burke should be upset. He's the one that called off the wedding!"

"He is upset. Wherever he is, he is misses you."

"He isn't worth it. After what he did to me, he isn't worth my getting upset. I shouldn't be doing this!" she cried, savagely running her hands through her hair.

"It will get easier."

"When! I have a residency to complete." Cristina hopped down from her perch and stared at her two fellow residents. "And I refuse – refuse – to let him stop me from getting what I want!"

Meredith and Izzie watched her in awe, neither one interrupting her, knowing that this was part of the healing process for Cristina. Once she was able to get her feelings out in the open, she could move on with her life – without Preston Burke.

"I am going to be a cardiac surgeon! I have wanted this since I was a five-year-old girl in elementary school playing with her Playschool scalpel!"

Izzie tried to hide a grin from Cristina, keeping her eyes fixated on the clock in the back of the room.

"Let me tell you two something: I will still get the best surgeries, I will still finish first, and I will still make my mark on this hospital!" Cristina grabbed her bag and stormed out the door.

"She's back," Meredith grinned as she collected her things from her locker.

"I think I might miss the subdued Cristina," Izzie laughed. "She was far more pleasant to be around."

"Cristina isn't the type to let a personal crisis of any kind get in the way of her goals. That's why she'll make a great surgeon."

"True," Izzie smiled.

"You want a ride home?"

"No," Izzie said heading for the door.

"You going to Joe's?"

"No."

"So where are you going?"

Izzie sighed, knowing that she was going to tell Meredith sooner or later. "I'm going to see George."

Meredith shrunk back. "I have something to tell you about George."

"You're not changing my mind. He has been avoiding me since the wedding and he is too good a friend to lose."

"Izzie, listen to me for a minute," Meredith urged, pulling Izzie onto a chair. "Something has happened to George."

"What?" Izzie asked, perplexed as to how Meredith could know something about George that she didn't.

"I talked to Bailey today."

"He he okay? He didn't get into an accident did he?"

"Izzie…."

"If he's hurt I should be with him!" Izzie stammered, rising to her feet.

"Izzie!" Meredith pulled at her hand, lowering her to the chair, "Bailey said that George failed his medical exams."

"What?" Izzie breathed, unable to move.

"He failed, Izzie, and from what Bailey, says he's not taking his intern year over."

"But that means that he…."

"Isn't coming back to Seattle Grace Hospital," Meredith said gently.

"I have to see him," Izzie cried.

"He doesn't want to see anyone yet. He needs his space."

"We're his friends!"

"And as his friends, we need to do what's best for him."

"We need to convince him to come back, take the year over! We can do it together."

"Izzie, he has to come to that conclusion himself."

"But…"

"George has Callie."

"Don't remind me," Izzie scoffed.

Meredith shot her friend a look. "You need to accept the fact that George and Callie are married."

Izzie stood up, turning the knob on the door. "I will never accept the fact that they are married." The door slammed shut, leaving Meredith alone in the empty room.

* * *

"George, open up, it's me," Izzie called, wrapping on the door to the apartment that he shared with Callie. "I know you're in there."

"Izzie," George said, clad in sweats, "now is not a good time."

"Please George," Izzie begged, "you've shut me out of your life, I can't handle that."

"Izzie," George said impatiently, "I have a lot going on right now, and I don't have time to make you feel better."

George tried to close the front door, but Izzie stuck her foot in the middle. "I know George. I know about the exams."

A look of shock crept across George's face as he pulled her into the apartment. "Who did you talk to? Bailey? Those exams are confidential."

"Meredith told me, she heard from Bailey this morning." Izzie reached for George's hand, "George, I am so sorry."

George frowned. "Sorry can't change anything. Do Alex and Cristina know?"

"I don't know about Cristina, but Alex doesn't have a clue."

"I'd like to keep it that way. There's no telling what he would say if he found that I… failed my medical exams."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Izzie assured.

"How would you know?" George snapped, making Izzie shrink back. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked gently.

"There is nothing that anyone can do."

"Are you taking your intern year over?"

George gave Izzie a look. "Do you know how humiliating that would be for me?"

"Who cares what anyone else thinks? This is something that you have wanted for the longest time; you can't let one roadblock stop you."

"I'll be behind everyone else."

"No you won't," Izzie said excitedly. "If anything, you'll have a jump on all the other interns because you've done it before. This year will be a breeze for you. And we'll all help you study for your exams."

"You're starting to sound like Callie," George said, cracking a tiny smile.

Izzie frowned at the mention of George's wife, the root of her previous problems with George.

George sensed her uneasiness and took her hand. "We need to talk about what happened."

"Is something I want to hear?" Izzie asked, slightly agitated by the fact that George never bothered to talk to her before.

"Izzie – this needs to be said."

"Then you could have said it two weeks ago at the wedding," she said coolly, rising to her feet.

"Izzie!" George grabbed her hand in an attempt to make her stay. "I'm sorry."

"For what George? What exactly are you sorry for? For sleeping with me? Flirting with me in front of your wife and the entire hospital? Leading me to believe that something could happen between us? Making me bear my heart and soul to you, only for you to do nothing!" Tears began to form in her eyes as George looked on. "You cannot do this to me, George, not now."

"Izzie," he said gently, "I have to be fair to you."

"Then pick me, divorce Callie, and come with me. You can move back into the house. Meredith and I can share a room, or you can share with Alex, or we can kick Alex out of the house…."

"Izzie…."

"Alex can find another place to live, between the two of us, we can get him to leave…."

"Izzie!"

"What?"

"I'm at a point right now where I don't know what I want."

"George?" Izzie stammered.

"Callie wants to have a baby."

"She told me," Izzie muttered, "at the wedding, at the wedding that you skipped."

"I can't hurt Callie."

"You're choosing Callie over me."

"Callie has stood by me through everything. My dad's death, the failed exams, my lack of commitment."

"Seriously, George," Izzie cried, throwing up her hands. "Callie is not the person that you belong with."

"Izzie."

"I know this because you belong with me."

"Izzie."

"You're George, you're always there for me when I need you."

"I will still be there for you."

"You have a way of making me feel –, God, I can't even describe…."

"I need time, Izzie."

"Time, time to do what?"

"To think, everything is happening so quickly, I need to figure some stuff out."

"Like what?" Izzie snapped.

"Like how I feel about starting a family with Callie, or taking my intern year over."

"How do you feel about me, George? I was honest enough to tell you exactly how I felt, and you have given me nothing in return." Izzie stood there, hoping that George would say something – anything – but he didn't. "I know everything I need to know," Izzie said, closing the door behind her. "Have a nice life."

Izzie jumped into her car, keeping her eyes firmly in front of her for fear of looking back. _There is no turning back. George made his decision; he doesn't want me_. On most nights, Izzie enjoyed watching the scenery of Seattle, Washington, stopping to people watch as the wind would blow through her medium length platinum blonde hair. But tonight was not one of those nights – because rejection stings.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Clean

Izzie stomped into the house, ignoring a chatty Alex and Meredith as they inhaled tequila shots.

"Come join us," Meredith called, raising a glass to her friend."

"Celebrating the new year?" Izzie sarcastically asked.

"The realization that Derek is the love of my life." Dr. Derek Shepherd, aka McDreamy, had spent a great deal of the summer helping his ex-wife, Addison Forbes Montgomery, move to California, where she was joining a private practice at a facility called Oceanside.

It was no secret that Addison had been unhappy for months. She was working with the woman who stole her husband right from under her. 'Stole' wasn't really the proper term; Addison had started everything when she had an affair with family friend Dr. Mark Sloan, who Izzie hated. Addison left New York for Seattle to win her husband back, but he chose Meredith.

After a year of unhappiness, Addison called it quits at Seattle Grace. Her departure was met with mixed feeling. Callie Torres felt as though she had lost a best friend, her one confidant in the hospital. Derek was sad to see her go, though he would never admit it to Meredith. Mark Sloan was truly upset by Addison's resignation. He had wanted to get back together with her – she was the reason that he came to Seattle Grace in the first place. Cristina couldn't care less about Addison leaving, just as long as she kept getting good surgeries. Meredith was not disappointed toher competition for Derek leave – though she was too kind to admit her happiness out loud. Izzie had been too wrapped up in her own problems to really think about Addison's transfer. Then there was Alex: for some unknown reason, he seemed hurt by Addison's move, which surprised Izzie and Meredith, who never thought that Alex was close to her. Though the two had been working together – Alex had be exiled to the 'gynie-squad' several months ago – no one ever thought anything of it. He had seemed quieter since Addison left but Izzie attributed his silence to losing his relationship with Rebecca Pope.

"I thought you guys broke up at the wedding," Izzie said absentmindedly.

"Well, we did. But we talked, and I realized why I said what I did." Izzie sent Meredith a dubious stare, keeping her distance from her friends. "You see, I got really scared when Burke called off the wedding."

"Because you figured that if Cristina and Burke couldn't get married…."

"I couldn't have a future with Derek. But that is completely untrue. My problem is that Derek and I have been through so much over the years, with ex-wife's, and vets, death, and near-death experiences, that I don't know how to just be happy with Derek. You know, like a normal couple – without any problems."

"Is that even possible for you?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is," Meredith nodded. "I am perfectly capable of coexisting in an adult relationship; I just forget how to do it."

"So you and Derek are back together?" Izzie asked, trying to create enthusiasm.

"Not quite. After the wedding, he left to go help Addison move, and he didn't want to talk to me."

"Can you blame him?" Alex asked.

"I have a plan to fix everything."

"What's that?" Izzie asked.

"I'm going to apologize to him, and tell him that I was wrong about us. We can be together and be happy at the same time. I know he still loves me, all I have to do is convince him that I love him."

"What if he's already found someone else?" Alex asked. Izzie threw a pillow at Alex's head.

"Because," Meredith began, shooting Alex a death stare, "he has only been gone for a few weeks, which is not enough time to meet and be serious with someone new, and also because we are soul mates."

Izzie frowned at the mention of the words 'soul mates'.

"How'd it go with, George?" Meredith asked, sucking a lime.

"You saw O'Malley?" Alex questioned.

Izzie looked at her two roommates and said nothing, going off to her bedroom.

"I think I should talk to her," Meredith said, getting off the floor. "Girl talk, you know?"

"That's fine with me," Alex said. "Let me know if she'll be okay."

"Sure," Meredith smiled, waving goodnight. She figured that her good mood would be an asset in deciphering Izzie's dilemma.

"Izzie," Meredith called, scanning the bedroom until she found her curled up in a ball on the floor. "Izzie, what happened?"

"How did my life get so messed up?" Izzie whispered, more to herself than to Meredith. "I mean first Denny, now this…I can't…."

"Izzie, slow down." Meredith took a seat on the floor with her friend, a pang of guilt coming over here. She knew she had not been there for Izzie as much as she should have this year. After Izzie came back to Seattle Grace, Meredith left her on her own, assuming that she would be okay. After all, she had George.

"He's different," Izzie whispered, her knees shaking. "He's not the same person he once was – it's her fault."

"He who?" Meredith asked puzzled. "Are you talking about George?"

"And that stupid woman that he married. She had the arrogance to think that she could become one of us, just fit into our little group, like we would be so honored to have her."

Meredith placed an arm around Izzie, attempting to placate her ragging emotions. Izzie was infamous for her meltdowns. There was the time that Alex had cheated on her with Olivia, the time a baby died while she was on duty, and there was Denny.

The circumstances surrounding Denny Duquette affected each intern at Seattle Grace. They formed a united front when questioned by Chief Webber about his death. Izzie may have pulled the plug, but they were all willing to take the blame. After Denny's death Izzie was in a trance – going through daily motions without living life – and it seemed that nothing could break her spell. What she needed most was time to grieve, to let go of Denny. It was a necessary step before she could move on with her life.

Izzie Stevens was an emotional person; when she got involved in anything – be it a cause, a project, or a person – she went wholeheartedly. It had gotten her in trouble before with Bailey, but it was her passion and devotion that was going to make her a stellar doctor.

"What happened with George," Meredith asked.

Tears began to fall from her cheeks. Izzie didn't know where to begin with George. He was her very best friend, the one that she told everything to, and now he betrayed her. "George chose Callie over me," Izzie said finally, not meeting Meredith's eyes.

Meredith moaned, recalling the mini war that had been going on between George and Izzie over Callie. Izzie had never accepted Callie. From the time she hooked up with George, Izzie despised her, treating her like a foreign enemy. Which, to Izzie, she was: she was the reason that George moved out of the house and emotionally separated himself from the girls.

"Izzie," Meredith said softly, "she's his wife."

"I know. But I thought… I really thought that George would get rid of her. That one day he would wake up and realize that he doesn't belong with Callie Torrez."

Meredith lowered her eyes, at a loss for words. "Maybe Callie isn't all that bad."

Izzie raised her eyebrows. "Seriously!"

"She helped Cristina with her wedding vows, she helped George cope with his father dying, she's a really terrific orthopedic surgeon…"

Izzie covered her ears, "Meredith, you don't get it! Callie may be a saint but she stole George from us! She stole him away and kept him in her fancy hotel where she has all of her big money."

"George is still George, Callie hasn't changed him."

"You're wrong, Meredith. The old George wouldn't give up after failing his intern exams or abandon his friends when they need him most."

Meredith hugged Izzie's shoulders, "George is going through a hard time right now."

"So why would he push me away when I want to be there for him?"

"Did you really think that George would stay here in the house with us for the rest of his life? That he would never get married or find anyone else?"

"Meredith –", Izzie began slowly, "he was more than just a friend to me. He was the one person who understood me, who was there for me when I needed someone the most."

Meredith picked at a piece of lint on her sweater, not realizing how neglectful she had become towards Izzie. The year 2007 had been a hard one for all of the interns at Seattle Grace, and it was easy to forget about friends. "Izzie, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you this year."

Izzie looked at Meredith, her eyes red from the tears. "I don't blame you for what happened between me and George."

Meredith hugged Izzie. "What did happen between you and George?"

"We…." Izzie wondered if she could tell Meredith what had happened. For months she had kept her feelings for George at bay, afraid of the repercussions that would result if anyone ever found out. Her plan worked perfectly, until the night George came over, drunker than she had ever seen, wanting to talk to her about Callie. The two had just had an argument, and she had thrown him out of the hotel, and he sought solace with his old friend Izzie Stevens.

Izzie couldn't remember if she had intended to go all the way with George; they were both too drunk to know what they were doing. All Izzie remembered was waking up in her bed – with George on the other side, completely naked.

Her first instinct had been to panic. Alex, Meredith, and Cristina were all in the kitchen, and it would have been very difficult to explain George's presence with a hangover. But that was not the worst part. The worst part came when Izzie realized how much she loved and needed George, and how George could not react to her feelings because of Callie.

George had forgotten the night that they were together, the realization coming while he was having lunch with Callie and her domineering father. He was so concerned that George was out to take Callie's fortune – or rather his fortune – away. He couldn't understand what his daughter saw in the young, inexperienced intern.

The guilt of his night with Izzie plagued him for weeks. Callie was a wonderful, understanding wife, quick to defend him to her father, and always willing to listen when he needed an ear. She was the complete opposite of George. When she wanted something she went for it, she was sure of herself, confident, and quick. George admired her good qualities, knowing that she did in fact deserve better than a cheating intern-husband.

He had decided that he was going to make it up to her, no matter what it took; he would become the best husband – all for her. Coming clean with Izzie was not easy for him to do, but she needed to be told the truth – nothing was going to happen between them, because he was taken. Callie wanted to start a family, and George was determined to be there for her.

"Izzie," Meredith said gently, pulling her away from her nightmare. "What happened between you and George?"

"We – we had a falling out," Izzie said quietly, deciding to keep her tryst with George to herself.

"Over Callie?" Meredith asked, knowing that she had been a sore spot between George and Izzie for a long time now. Izzie nodded her head. "Oh, Izzie," Meredith murmured. "Maybe you two need time away from one another, to calm down after the argument."

"It's over, Meredith," Izzie said firmly. "George O'Malley is officially out of my life."

"Don't say that. You don't mean it. You guys had a fight, you said things to one another, things that you didn't mean."

"I hate him."

"You guys are so close," Meredith insisted. "Are you really going to let one fight destroy three years of friendship?"

"That's just it, Meredith. This is more than just a simple fight. George and I have been fighting over Callie for months – he can't see how wrong she is for him. He can't see that the right person is right in front of him." Izzie covered her mouth as she realized the disclosure she had revealed to Meredith.

"I-Izzie," Meredith stammered, "are you in love with George?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Izzie cried, jumping up off the floor and out of the closet.

"Izzie," Meredith called, pulling her onto the bed. "How long has this been going on?"

Izzie lowered her eyes, realizing that there was no point in lying to Meredith, or denying what she had just said. "A few months."

"Oh, Izzie," Meredith breathed. "Have you told him?"

"At the wedding. I told him that I loved him, and that I hoped he felt the same way about me."

"Izzie," Meredith said soothingly.

"And I told him that even if he chose Callie over me, I would be his friend, because I love him that much – but I lied. I cannot be his friend, knowing that he is with the wrong woman. George and I… we fit, we go together like matching shoes…." Izzie buried her face in her hands, a small laugh escaping her mouth. "And now I feel like such a fool, for letting him know how I feel about him, putting myself out there – only to be rejected."

"That's what I did to Derek," Meredith said quietly. Izzie looked up at her friend. "Sorry, we're still talking about you."

Izzie gave Meredith a half smile. "We are done talking about me. How bad are things between you and Derek?"

"Before the wedding, he met a woman in a bar. She flirted with him – he told me it was the highlight of his week."

"Meredith, the man is in love with you, he wants to be there for you."

"And I just keep pushing him away. I don't know much more of me he can take."

Izzie laughed, "If he believes that you are committed to him, I think he could take just about anything – except for cheating on him with his best friend from college." Meredith threw a pillow at Izzie. "Derek is one in a million, you shouldn't let him go."

"You're right."

"When does he come back from California?"

"Next week. I am going to meet him at the airport, and we are going to have wonderful make-up sex."

"At least one of us will be having sex," Izzie scoffed.

"Izzie – there will be other men besides George."

"I know. But right now everything is so complicated. George was the first guy that I thought about after Denny died."

Meredith squeezed Izzie's shoulders. "This is a whole new year. Why don't we forget all of the crap from last year, and start over fresh."

"I would love a fresh start. This is the beginning of my residency at Seattle Grace and I will not let anything spoil it."

"Good for you," Meredith standing up.

"Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep the whole me and George debacle quiet, I really don't want anyone to know."

"Sure."

"I mean, it's clearly over right now between me and him, if word got out, it would just complicate everything."

"My lips are sealed," Meredith swore.

Izzie snuggled under the covers, her as she thought about what she had talked about with Meredith earlier. Was she ready to let George out of her life? Izzie lowered her head, burying herself in her pillow as she realized that Meredith was right in saying that she needed a break from George, still unable to handle his rejection, and the fact that they could not be together.

"Izzie?" Alex Karev's distinctive voice made her jump out the bed.

"Alex."

"Sorry if I startled you."

Izzie smiled at her roommate. She was getting used to having Alex around the house, though she wished she could have found out differently. Izzie laughed remembering the morning that Alex came into the bathroom while she was using the shower.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took a seat by her bed.

"Everything is changing. George isn't coming back to Seattle Grace, we have to answer to Callie, Burke abandons Cristina…."

Alex began to massage Izzie's shoulders. "We've all been through changes before, and we all survived them. Think about how boring life would be if everything stayed the same."

"I know what you're saying. But it just seems like my life is full of… unwanted drama. Last year was Denny, and this year…"

"Yeah?"

"George isn't coming back to Seattle Grace."

"You don't know that yet, Iz. He can still change his mind."

"He was so adamant about quitting."

"If George wants to be a doctor, really wants to be a doctor, he wouldn't let a minor setback like failing his intern exams hold him back."

"I guess so."

Alex gave Izzie's shoulders a final squeeze he gently kissed her cheek, wishing his fellow resident a good night and pleasant dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

Izzie got up at the crack of dawn the next day, working her magic in the kitchen. She took Meredith's words to heart and decided to not allow George to ruin what could be a perfectly good year.

Meredith scurried down the stairs, her hair in a loose ponytail. "Glad to see you up and about."

"Today is going to be a good day." Izzie handed her roommate a plate of pancakes.

"Strawberry," Meredith said, savoring a bite.

"Morning," Alex called grabbing a plate."

Izzie nodded at him as she cleared off the counter, an envelope falling onto the floor. "This is addressed to me," Izzie said in disbelief. "When did this get here?"

Meredith swallowed. "I gave it to you yesterday, but you were in a hurry."

Izzie peered at the return address at the top of the envelope. "This is from my high school friend Jolene McKenna." Izzie smiled as she cut the envelope. "I haven't heard from her in ages."

Meredith poured a glass of orange juice for herself and Izzie. "I love getting mail from old friends."

Izzie pulled out a long letter in fancy cursive handwriting. Setting her glass down Izzie slowly read, her mouth forming an O.

"Izzie?" Meredith asked, reading over her friend's shoulder. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"She's getting married in two weeks," Izzie said slowly, taking a seat.

"Well good for her."

Alex came over to the chair. "What's the big deal?"

"She wants me to be her maid of honor."

"I thought you said you haven't heard from her in a while?"

"We lost touch when I went to college. She was from the old neighborhood, we both developed separate lives."

"Why would she ask you to be her maid of honor?"

"We made a pact our junior year of high school, we would be there for each other when we got married."

"Is it in the old neighborhood?" Meredith asked.

"No, she's marrying a guy that she met a restaurant. He's the head of a pharmaceutical company, and their getting married at Maratha's Vineyard."

"Fancy," Alex muttered.

Meredith shot Alex an angry look. "Are you going?"

"I don't know," Izzie said softly. "I mean, this friend, Jolene, she's my past. I left my past behind when I came to Seattle."

"You guys never kept touch?" Alex asked.

"Outside of Christmas and birthday cards – no, we don't."

"Do you think Callie O'Malley will give you the time off?" Alex smirked, making light of the Chief Resident's name.

"Ugh, that's right, I have to go through Callie."

"I'm sure she'll let you off," Meredith said thoughtfully. "She'll be so busy keeping track of everyone that she won't mind one less resident."

Izzie sipped her juice. "I owe this to her. She was my very best friend. Jolene saw me through teen years. I saw her through her parents' divorce. She encouraged me to go to school, and she was there for me when I left my mom."

"How did you guys fall apart?"

"I hated living in the trailer park, working as a waitress, only to have my mom spend all the money on her psychics. After high school, I decided that I was through with her, with all of it, so I took a job as a lingerie model – "

"Bethany Whisper," Alex chuckled.

"And I walked away debt free," Izzie smirked to Alex. "I lost track of everyone in Chehalis when to college."

"So does this mean that you're going to the wedding?"

"I really want to see her again, to apologize for losing track of her after high school, to make sure that she's okay."

"She's marrying the head of a pharmaceutical company, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"And there's Martha's Vineyard," Meredith added. "What part of the vineyard are they holding it at?"

"Her fiancé, Michael Walker, booked the Harbor View Hotel for the wedding party and guests."

"Harbor View Hotel," Alex muttered, "sounds fancy."

"Over 150 bedrooms, thousands acres of space…."

"You'll have a good time," Meredith promised.

"I think I will," Izzie nodded. "After all, what can be better than seeing an old friend?"

"What does she look like," Alex asked as he grabbed his jacket for work.

Meredith paused at the door, waiting for a response from Izzie.

"I haven't seen her since high school," Izzie insisted. "The last time I saw her she was tall, thin, redheaded…"

"Redhead," Alex nodded his approval, earning a shove from Meredith.

"I have graduation photos."

"Which you can show us later," Meredith said, rushing Izzie out the door.

"What's your hurry? It's not like Callie's going to do anything to do us if we show up late."

"She wants to see Shepherd," Alex said as he got into the backseat with Izzie.

"This has nothing to do with Derek," Meredith said defensively.

"I thought you two were going to patch things up," Izzie said.

"We are. With Addison out of the picture, all I have to do is tell Derek that I am ready to commit to him. I already know that he's ready for me."

"Then why are you using your death grip on the steering wheel?" Alex pointed out.

"Alex, unless you find walking to work appealing, I'd shut up if I were you."

Izzie and Alex shared a laugh as Meredith kept her eyes on the road. Izzie's thoughts went back to Jolene McKenna. They were two lonely girls living in the slums and they had no one else to turn to.

Jolene was the one with her when she gave birth to baby 'Sarah', the daughter that she could never know. Jolene had been the one to stand by Izzie during her entire pregnancy, defending her when she dropped out of high school, and planning a baby shower for her two weeks before Sarah was born. Izzie knew that she owed a great deal to her old best friend, the one who never abandoned her.

_But I did, I left her, I left everyone, and I never looked back, never gave anyone a second thought._ Izzie blinked her eyes as she got out of the car and headed into the hospital. _I have a __chance to fix this, to make everything right between us – and that is exactly what I am going to do._

Izzie stood tall as she hunted for Callie Torres O'Malley. Izzie hated the thought of going to Callie for anything, but as head of the hospital, she was the only one who could grant leave for residents.

"Morning Stevens," Mark Sloan called from behind her. "You look like you're in a hurry this morning."

"Well I am," she said curtly, forgetting proper protocol to treat all superiors at the hospital with respect. Izzie was in such a hurry that she nearly bumped into Callie.

"Stevens, watch where you're going," Callie said agitated. The new Chief Resident was in no mood to go through verbal sparring with Izzie Stevens. On top of all her new responsibilities as chief, she had to worry about George, who as adamant about not returning to Seattle Grace as an intern. Callie couldn't understand George's reluctance to try again. She had assured him that he would be more knowledgeable than all of the other interns, having three years experience behind him, and that with her help he would pass his exams with flying colors. But he still said no, that this was the end for him. When she asked him why, or what he intended to do next, she got no response.

"Sorry Callie – Dr. Torres, Dr. O'Malley…" Izzie stuttered.

"Dr. Torres is just fine," Callie said quickly, staring at Izzie. "You're in my way."

"I, I need to talk to you about something."

"Now?" Callie said frustrated. "I don't have time to deal with your petty problems, I'm behind on the surgical boards, and if this about George, don't even go there."

"There is nothing more to say about George," Izzie said bravely. "As far as I'm concerned, he's yours."

"Really?" Callie said skeptically. "So you're not gonna make catty little remarks about us, or flirt with him in the hospital?"

"Callie – George and I never had anything to begin with. I was just jealous over losing a roommate and friend," she lied.

"Um-hum," Callie said, undecided on whether or not to believe Izzie. "So what do you want?"

"Two week leave from the hospital."

Callie let out a surprised laugh. "You just had a summer vacation, and you are asking for an additional two weeks?"

"I have sick days left over from last year, plus my ones from this year, that will cover everything, I just need your permission."

"Uh-huh," Callie nodded. Truth be told, she was excited over the prospect of having Stevens away from the hospital. She couldn't forget everything that Izzie did and said last year, her cruel jokes, the way she monopolized George's time, the fact that she never gave her a chance. "What is this for?"

"A wedding. A big fancy wedding for my high school best friend. I'm the maid of honor."

"Impressive," Callie said. "Where will you be going?"

"Martha's Vineyard.""You know that you'll be behind in your work here, no surgeries, no operating, nothing."

"I know I can make up for it when I come back."

"Yes I know." Callie found herself slowly warming up the idea of being rid of Izzie. _With Izzie out of the picture, I can try and convince George to come back to Seattle Grace._ "Okay."

"Just like that?" Izzie asked surprised.

"Were you expecting something more?" Callie asked confused.

"No," Izzie smiled, as she went off about her day. "Thanks Callie."

"Sure," Callie smiled. "I hope I don't regret doing this," Callie said as she headed to her office.

* * *

Izzie's afternoon at the hospital had been a pleasant one. For one, she had the permission of Callie to go to the wedding. Another blessing was that Alex was assigned to Sloan, so Izzie didn't have to deal with his come-ons throughout the day. She was able to meet the new neonatal surgeon that was taking Addison's place, and she got along with her right away. She was confident that she had chosen the right field to emphasis in and that professionally, everything was falling into place.

Izzie fished a box out of her closet; the lid was covered with dust from years of neglect and lack of attention. Resting on the top was the year book from her senior year of high school at Chehalis High. She had been readmitted to high school after spending a year at a school for pregnant mothers. _Everyone at the hospital thought I was the prom queen, the popular one, but they had no idea about who I was. I was the outcast, the girl that got pregnant her junior year, who wore clothes from Salvation Army and Goodwill, who waitressed to make ends meet. _A tear began to form in her eye as she recalled the painful memories. _No wonder I did whatever I could to leave._

Beneath the year book rested an array of pictures of two teen girls, a blonde and a redhead. Izzie traced the images with her index finger. She didn't see two girls from the wrong side of the tracks, she saw two best friends having the time of their lives. There were images of them working at the diner, feeding ducks in the park, hanging out in the trailer, shopping through discount stores. _Not all memories were bad. She made my childhood bearable, without her, I would have been lost._

Izzie smiled as she looked at the final picture of the two of them at their senior prom. They went with each other, vowing to say no to dates. _We saved our salaries for six months to buy prom dresses, and it was worth it. _Izzie wore a long silver spaghetti strapped dress that fit her perfectly. Jolene wore a short blue dress that was cut just below the knee.

_To think that I get the opportunity to see her again. It's too good to pass up._


	4. Chapter 4: Not Like the Others

Izzie awoke to find herself passed out on the floor after her trip down memory lane. "What time is it?" she muttered as she gazed at the clock radio on her bed table. The red lights flashed 7:30. "I slept through dinner," Izzie said, feeling her stomach begin to rumble. 

Izzie always had an affection for food, it was a cure for everything. When one of the neighbors in the trailer park was feeling ill, Izzie would bake cookies just for them. She took pride in seeing the smile upon their faces as they thanked her for her kindness. When Izzie felt down or tired, the kitchen brightened her day, and she would turn to baking, exploring new recipes and perfecting the ones she already had. Her mother and Jolene became guinea pigs for whatever flavor Izzie was in the mood for, not that either one of them minded. Her mother was often too busy from working at a nearby truck stop to argue with daughter, but Jolene loved trying Izzie's baked goods, savoring each one, and always offering an honest opinion.

Izzie slowly crept down the stairs, eying Alex and Meredith playing cards on the floor.

"Hey sleepyhead," Meredith called. "What happened to you today?"

"I feel asleep," Izzie said sheepishly, claiming a spot on the floor.

"We saved you some dinner," Alex smiled. "I had a feeling you'd be hungry."

Izzie looked at Meredith with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you cooked dinner?"

"I didn't," Meredith said, tossing a pillow at Izzie.

"You'd be amazed what you can do with a TV dinner and a microwave," Alex said, handing her a plate.

Izzie nodded her thanks and turned back to Meredith. "So tell me about you and McDreamy."

"About that," Meredith began.

"Tell me you talked to him!"

Alex snuck out of the room as the two began their girl talk. His eyes never left Izzie's form on the floor. Wearing only a tee shirt and jeans, she was still the prettiest woman he had ever met. Having had more than his share of women since high school, not one of them could hold a candle to the likes of Isobel Stevens. Not that he ever bothered to tell her. _I blew my chance with her when I slept with Olivia Harper._ Alex closed his eyes, remembering seeing Izzie's heartbroken countenance when she caught them in an on-call room. They had been seeing each other for a few short weeks, but their relationship was far from perfect. Alex had failed his medical board exam and it hit his confidence, and his physical relationship with Izzie.

But that wasn't the last of their relationship. After a bomb scare at the hospital, Izzie acted on her physical feelings for him and they finally slept together. It hurt Alex to know that all Izzie saw was sex. She told him point out that there was no chance of a rekindled relationship between them. But he refused to believe her, until he laid eyes on Denny Duquette, and saw how smitten Izzie was. The feeling was very mutual, and Izzie spent more time with him as the days went on, leaving Alex resentful and hurt – but not over her. He couldn't get her out of his mind, and he didn't know why. _Every other woman came and went, each one forgettable, but not her. _Yet despite his conflicting feelings he was there for her – he held her when Denny died from a stroke. It was at this moment, that he realized that he was in love with Isobel Stevens, that she was no longer just a crush or an infatuation that would go away with the next new woman. She had stolen his heart.

He comforted Izzie, and championed her case to Miranda Bailey, asking her not to fire Izzie for cutting his LVAD wire. After the tragedy, Izzie was readmitted back to Seattle Grace – under probation – but still able to work towards her medical goals. Alex's feelings for Izzie never faltered, and he admired her from afar hoping that someday, after Denny's death, she would be ready to listen to him. After sneaking into a surgery when she was still on probation, he laid his heart on the line with a single kiss for Izzie on the stairs. He had imagined her falling into his arms, trusting him, be willing to start a relationship with him. He wasn't counting on her not being ready, or telling him that she wasn't ready to commit. Izzie Steven's didn't know it, but she crushed Alex's heart that day. _Not that I ever told her; after cheating on her, I didn't deserve to ask her for another chance._

After George married Callie and left Meredith's house, Alex jumped at his old room. He wanted to be close to Izzie, his feelings for her still intact. It hurt him to be in love with someone who didn't love him back. Looking back, he realized his infatuation with Addison stemmed from Izzie's rejection. He needed someone, anyone. Addison was there and available. She had been hurt by both Derek and Mark and was looking for someone. One day everything culminated into an encounter in the closet. It was a onetime thing, Alex knew it from the beginning, it was a way to blow off steam from his rejection from Izzie. But it wasn't a onetime thing for Addison. Alex had hurt her, without meaning to. Alex didn't know it, but he played a significant part in Addison's wakeup call that sent her to Los Angeles.

After George married Callie and left Meredith's house, Alex jumped at his old room. He wanted to be close to Izzie, his feelings for her still intact. It hurt him to be in love with someone who didn't love him back. Looking back, he realized his infatuation with Addison stemmed from Izzie's rejection. He needed someone, anyone. Addison was there and available. She had been hurt by both Derek and Mark and was looking for someone. One day everything culminated into an encounter in an on-call room. It was a onetime thing, Alex knew it from the beginning, it was a way to blow off steam from his rejection from Izzie. But it wasn't a onetime thing for Addison. Alex had hurt her, without meaning to. Alex didn't know it, but he played a significant part in Addison's wakeup call that sent her to Los Angeles.

Rebecca Pope was another issue entirely. She started out as a pregnant woman that had been crushed under a pylon during a ferryboat disaster. She was severely disfigured, and had relied on the expertise of plastic surgeon Mark Sloan to reconstruct her face. But that wasn't all ; suffering from amnesia, the woman didn't remember a thing about her old life. She started spending her days with Alex who monitored her baby's progress and her own. He gave her a new name – Ava – and the two formed a close bond very quickly. This relationship –unlike the one with Addison, was not about sex, but about emotional intimacy. Alex confided his struggles to her, his relationship with Addison, or as Ava called her 'redhead'. Alex found himself thriving on their daily chats, the two of them living in their own private world, temporarily forgetting his feelings for Izzie. Until the day Ava made a slip of the tongue and Alex discovered she no longer had amnesia, but was in fact perfectly sane. Alex's world with Ava ended at that day. He was furious at her for lying to him, not being able to tell him the truth after all of their time together. Her name was no longer Ava, but Rebecca Pope.

Rebecca Pope was in an unhappy marriage, and was ready to leave her husband when she had her accident. She preferred her fantasy world with Alex to her real world with her husband. This only made Alex more frustrated. He was feeling conflicted over his relationship with her. By talking with, just spending time with her, he found himself developing feelings he once thought only Izzie could conjure. But those feelings didn't mask the sting of betrayal, the fact that he had been used as a pawn for her to escape her old life and begin a new one. Rebecca asked him to commit to her, to give her a reason to stay. But he said nothing. _You don't come between a man and his wife. _

And so he let her go back to her husband with their new child. He didn't know what she was doing, whether she was with her husband or not, but he was sure that he did the right thing. He was sure when he caught sight of Izzie at the Cristina and Burke's wedding in her dark dress with a nervous smile upon her mouth. She had seemed preoccupied over something, though Alex didn't know what. But he knew that he loved her – he still loved her. And right now he was willing to take her any way that he could get her, even if it meant just being her friend.

Alex took a beer out of the refrigerator as he tried to drown out the female chattering from the living room, convinced that he had her and everyone else fooled about his true feelings. The one time he had let himself go with Izzie, that moment on the stairs, she had politely told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Alex knew that he needed to respect her wishes and wait for the right moment, hoping that someday Izzie would be ready – ready for him.


	5. Chapter 5: A Request

_Special thanks to everyone who has written a review for the story, they are all appreciated and cherished, and I hope that everyone enjoys the story._

"I was going to talk to him," Meredith said as she sat Indian-style on the floor, with Izzie sprawled at her feet. "I knew what I wanted to say. I had him cornered in an on-call room, it was just us…and a bed."

"You didn't!" Izzie exclaimed. "You had sex with McDreamy?"

"I had sex with McDreamy," Meredith nodded.

"No talking at all?"

"Oh there were the 'how are you' pleasantries at the beginning, and we said a hurried goodbye at the end."

"What happened between him and Addison in LA?"

"When I asked him how LA was, he said sunny. I asked him how Addison was, and he said excited."

"Are they through though?" Izzie asked intensely.

"She's his ex wife, she will always be a part of his life, I just have to accept that."

"Where do you fit into his life?"

Meredith frowned. "I don't know yet. One of these days, we are going to have to stop having sex and have an actual conversation."

"Again, at least you're having sex." Izzie threw up her hands in frustration. "I've probably forgotten what it feels like."

"Izzie, you know when the time is right for you. You know better than to rush into things like this."

Izzie nodded. _Except for my one time with George. That one time that he seems to want to throw away and pretend never happened._

"Well I have more important things to think about. Like Jolene's wedding."

"You got permission to leave from Callie?"

"I think she wants to get rid of me. But no matter, in less than a week, I shall be in beautiful Massachusetts."

"Can I see the invitation again?" Meredith asked. Izzie handed her the personalized invitation. "Such beautiful stationary," she admired. "That must be a picture of Harbor View Hotel."

Izzie smiled a dreamy smile. "You know I never got the chance to really stay in a nice hotel. I spent my childhood in the trailer park, then I went straight to the dorms at University of Washington, and then I found an apartment."

"Derek's taken me to some terrific hotels," Meredith smiled. "On our one month anniversary he took me to an adorable bed and breakfast." Meredith continued to scan the invite, her eyes opening wide. "Izzie, did you read the entire invitation?"

Izzie shot Meredith a confused look. "Of course I did, I must have read that card a hundred times."

"You didn't read it very well," Meredith pointed out, her finger resting under the third sentence.

Izzie took the paper from her friend, her mouth opening in shock. "Izzie Stevens and guest! How can this be?"

Meredith took a hold of her friend's arm to calm her. "Calm down, Iz. Did you really think you were attending the wedding alone?"

"I'm in the wedding. I assumed a date wouldn't be needed." Izzie ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "I'm screwed."

"Everyone brings a date to weddings," Meredith said sensibly. Izzie shot her a death look. "I'm not helping am I?" Meredith grimaced.

"No, not unless you can make a boyfriend appear out of nowhere."

"Surely there must be someone you can invite."

Izzie adamantly shook her head. "The last guy I was really serious about was Denny. Last year I didn't go out with anyone."

"No one?" Meredith said in disbelief, not realizing how badly she had neglected Izzie last year. _I am going to start paying more attention to Izzie this year, she not only my roommate and colleague but my friend and she deserves better than a flimsily friendship. I mean, she sleeps with George and I don't even know it. We live in the same house for crying out loud._

"The only sex I had was with George, and that was once," Izzie whispered.

Meredith sent Izzie a compassionate look. "Well that's an entirely different issue, but right now we need to find you a date."

Izzie threw up her hands in frustration. "I can't just go to some random guy and ask him to be my escort to a big, fancy wedding." Izzie froze in her tracks. "Oh Lord, what if they think the person I'm bringing is my boyfriend. I'm not seeing anyone."

"If you were you wouldn't be having this problem," Meredith laughed. Izzie sent another look at Meredith. "Right, not helping. Just tell them that you aren't seeing anyone at the time."

"Okay, but where do I find an escort at the last minute? I can't afford a fancy escort service, and a hired date would be way too pathetic, even more pathetic than not seeing anyone."

"Who are your male friends that you trust?" Meredith asked.

"George was my best friend, for the longest time he was the only one that I really confided in. We shared everything with one another, until Callie came along." Izzie closed her eyes and shook her head. _I am not going to obsess over George O'Malley, he isn't worth it._

"Derek may be able to fix you up with some friends of his."

"I don't want to be fixed up on a blind date. I want to go with someone I know. The only other guy I've ever really been close to, besides George and Denny is," Izzie stole a look in the kitchen. "Alex."

Meredith followed Izzie's gaze.

"I don't have many other options," Izzie said.

Meredith studied Alex in the kitchen, with his headphones on, pouring over some medical material. Her eyes lit up with possibilities. Izzie and Alex had a complicated romantic history, ending with him cheating on her with Nurse Olivia Harper. Meredith would never say it out loud, but she had wondered if things were really over between Alex and Izzie. When he first moved in, she was convinced that it wouldn't take long for one of them to end up in the other one's bed. _Feelings don't always go away that easily, no matter how hard we try to fight it._ She was surprised that nothing came of Alex moving in. "I'm sure he'll say yes," she said eagerly, taking Izzie's hands in hers.

"Why do say that?" Izzie whispered.

"He's a friend, he'll do you a favor. Plus, he'll love the time off work."

"I'd have to convince Callie to let him off work as well."

"Callie won't be a problem," Meredith whispered confidently.

Izzie looked at Alex in disbelief. "He isn't the formal event type."

"He went to prom at Seattle Grace."

"It was the Chief's orders, everyone had to go to prom," Izzie laughed, remembering Alex all handsome in his suit. Izzie realized that this was the first time she had smiled about prom night. That evening – which was supposed to be for the Chief's niece – turned traumatic when Denny died of a stroke. "That was an interesting night," Izzie said in a serious tone, sobered by the memory.

"You should give Alex a chance."

"Three years ago it was me saying that to all of you," Izzie scoffed. "I was the first one of us to befriend him."

"It's not our fault he acted like a jerk," Meredith smiled.

Izzie had to smile back. _Alex was definitely a jerk during his first year as an intern. He insulted his colleagues, stole surgeries, acted cocky… but under all of that, there is a really decent guy. The kind of guy who will be there for a friend if he's needed. He has grown so much in this past year, I barely recognize him._

"Earth to Izzie," Meredith joked, "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the wedding, how beautiful it is going it be."

"And Alex?"

Izzie flashed her friend a nervous grin. "Are you sure you aren't trying to unload Alex so that you can get the house to yourself?"

Meredith laughed, tugging at Izzie's hand. "No, but now that you mention it, Derek and I will be much happier here than at his trailer."

Izzie raised her eyebrows at Meredith, "You know that you're going to end up bringing him to the house, whether Alex and I are here or not."

"Can't argue with that. Now go talk to Alex," Meredith said as she went upstairs.

Izzie nodded as she walked into the kitchen. _This is just a favor to be, it's not a real date, you're just being an escort. _Izzie nervously rehearsed a small impromptu speech as she walked toward Alex.

Alex stood up and whirled around, nearly knocking Izzie down. Alex grabbed her arm to balance her. "Whoa, sorry Iz," he laughed, flashing a mischievous grin as he headed up the stairs.

Izzie placed a hand over her heart to steady her pulse as braced her other hand on the kitchen table, eying her container of homemade hot chocolate power. _Can't do any harm to butter him up first, _Izzie smiled, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. She carefully scooped the power into the warm water, meticulously adding five marshmallows in each cup. _I can do this, this is Alex_, Izzie assured herself as she stirred the concoction with peppermint sticks. _If I can talk to Callie and get off work, than I can talk to Alex and ask him to escort me to the wedding._ Izzie gently blew over the liquid in an attempt to lessen the harsh temperature as she grabbed one mug in each hand and headed up the stairs.

_It will only be for a weekend, and it isn't like I'll be introducing you as my boyfriend per say, you're going just as my roommate Alex, one friend doing a favor for another friend. _Izzie bravely knocked on the door, knowing that it was now or never.

"It's open," he called.

Izzie opened the door and gasped when she saw Alex wearing one of his sleeveless shirts, his body exposed, on display. Izzie had always been enamored with Alex's physical exterior. Even when he was being a jerk to her, posting pictures of Bethany Whisper all over the hospital, Izzie couldn't deny her instant attraction to Alex's physique. Izzie, who often allowed her heart to do more thinking than her head, was swept away by a sea of lust, imaging just what it would be like to see Alex undressed and unadulterated. On more than one occasion, Izzie allowed her carnal desire to take over, stealing Alex away to a corner in the hospital, and this was after he had cheated on her with Olivia. Over the past year, Izzie had trained herself to think more with her mind than her heart, and other than her incident with George, she had done a good job of keeping her wild heart at bay. _But that doesn't mean that he stopped taking my breath away._

"You brought me hot chocolate?" Alex asked, impressed as he crawled into bed.

"Thought you could use a night cap," Izzie said quietly, handing him one of the mugs.

Alex gratefully took the drink, taking a tiny sip from the corner. "You know you make the best hot chocolate out of anyone I know," he laughed.

"Just one of my hidden talents," Izzie laughed, unable to take her eyes off of his face.

"Izzie, are you alright?"

Izzie shook her head. "I'm fine. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

Alex smiled as he patted a spot on his bed. "Does this have anything to do with you bringing me hot chocolate."

Izzie took a few steps forward, as she gently sat on the side of his bed. "I brought you hot chocolate to thank-you for dinner," Izzie said with mock anger. "How are things at the hospital?"

Alex gave Izzie an odd look, knowing that she didn't come all the way up there to talk about Seattle Grace. "Good, Sloan is working with me on more of his plastic cases."

"So you're sticking with plastics?" Izzie asked.

"I was always going into plastics. Those are the patients that want to be operated on."

"Oh well, you were working so long with Dr. Montgomery on neonatal I thought you might be switching your emphasis."

Alex let out a laugh. "In the beginning I was upset over being assigned to the gynie-squad, but I guess it wasn't that bad. I do miss plastic surgery though." Alex took another sip of his drink. "You didn't come here to talk about work did you?"

Izzie nearly spat out her drink. "No, I just, I have a favor."

Alex smirked and nodded his head. "And you brought me hot chocolate to butter me up."

Izzie frowned at Alex. _Ugh he can be such a baby at times. _"Forget it, it wasn't that important anyway." Izzie stood to leave but Alex pulled her onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Iz, you know you can tell me anything."

Izzie took a deep breath. "The wedding – at Martha's Vineyard – the one that's in next week – "

"Yeah?"

"Well the invitation was addressed to me and a guest, and I was wondering – since I'm not technically seeing anyone, if you would maybe like to go with me as my guest."

Alex sat up at Izzie's awkward proposition. "To Martha's Vineyard?"

"Only if you aren't doing anything," Izzie said hurriedly. "I don't want to take you away from your work at the hospital. And you know, if you really don't want to – I'm not going make you go or anything…"

"Izzie, slow down you're rambling," Alex said gently taking her hand. "I'd be honored to go to the wedding with you."

"Really?"

Alex nodded his head. "I'll go as your date, your friend, your escort, your roommate, whatever you want me to be."

"Wow," Izzie said softly. "Can you get time off work?"

"I'll talk to Callie, the two of us can convince her to give me time off.

"Alex, this is fantastic, amazing, I can't believe you –"

"Your welcome," Alex finished.

Izzie took Alex's hand in hers, "You have no idea what this means to me." She leaned down and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, letting her face linger near his longer than she intended to. "Thank-you so much," she whispered, pulling her body away from his.

Alex sat on the bed, mesmerized by the woman in front of him, the one that he was going to be spending an entire weekend with. "Don't mention it," he said evenly, trying to cover up his feelings.

Izzie stood in front of him speechless, not sure of what to say. She had expected a fight, to convince Alex that coming to the wedding would be a good idea. She had expected a no, a rejection. But she didn't count on a yes. Izzie shifted her foot on the carpet, wondering what her next move should be. "You won't regret this," she said as she turned toward the door.

"I'm sure I won't."

"Goodnight," Izzie waved, gently closing the door.

"Goodnight," Alex seconded.

With the door firmly closed Izzie jumped in the hall. _I have a date for the wedding, everything is falling into place. _Izzie wondered about how she would introduce Alex to Jolene and her friends and family. _I can worry about that later_, Izzie thought confidently, jumping into her bed, _because he said yes!_

Alex placed his drink on his tiny beside table and crawled under the covers. He wasn't expecting Izzie to ask him about the wedding. He assumed that she would have easily found a guy to bring as a date. _You won't regret this. _Her words echoed through his head and a smile formed upon his mouth. _An entire weekend with Izzie Stevens, I'm sure I won't regret a second of it._ He wondered if she had any idea about how he felt for her, how he hadn't been able to go out on dates with other women, or even think about another relationship. _Anything can happen at weddings, _he thought with a satisfied grin, _anything at all._


	6. Chapter 6: Prepping To Go

_I know that is has been a very long time since I've updated, but school has been taking up most of my time. But here's a Valentine treat for all of the readers._

"Can any of you interns tell me why prepping for surgery is so important!" The all-powerful voice of Miranda Bailey echoed through the halls of Seattle Grace as she grilled the newest batch of Seattle's finest.

"Gotta love torturing fresh meat," Cristina laughed as she threw her scrub cap over her crazy raven locks.

"So that we don't make mistakes!" Bailey continued with her hands on her hips. "You are doctors that means that you cannot make mistakes when you are dealing with the life of a patient. Am I clear?"

"I feel sorry for them," Izzie said thoughtfully, receiving a sarcastic look from Cristina. "What? We were them once?"

"Yeah once, and I have every intention of forgetting those years and moving on," Cristina said confidently.

Meredith slid in next to Izzie as they roamed the halls. "Have you talked to Derek yet?" Izzie hissed in a soft whisper. Bailey frowned on talking during work hours and though she wasn't in charge of them anymore, she had no problem acting like it.

"We're having lunch, Derek, and I, we are having a private lunch and I am going to tell him how I feel," Meredith said nervously.

"And what are you going to say again?"

"I am going to tell him that I was wrong to back away at Burke and Cristina's wedding, that I don't want us to go backward but forward. I am going to tell him that I want a relationship with him, that no one else will do."

"What if he says no?" Cristina asked.

"Now why would you say something like that?" Izzie demanded.

"It is entirely possible that he met someone over the summer, or that he is still attached to Addison. Maybe he found an excuse to leave." Izzie glared at her friend. "Burke did it," she said defensively.

"Derek is not Burke, Derek is a good guy."

"He's my guy," Meredith said out loud.

"Right, and you should be claiming what is yours."

"I will," Meredith said, stalking off.

"You know she'll fall on her behind," Cristina said privately.

"Yeah," Izzie admitted, "But at least she'll have the confidence she needs to go through with it.

"Whatever," Cristina snorted as she walked on by.

* * *

Lunch was a brief relief for the residents as they piled into their secret room. Cristina hoisted herself onto a table as Izzie and Alex took chairs.

"It still feels weird being here without George," Izzie said softly.

"O'Malley did have a certain presence," Alex admitted.

"Did Callie give you the time off you needed?" Izzie asked, biting into a sandwich.

"She wasn't happy about it."

"Time off for what!" Cristina demanded.

"My best friend from high school is getting married at the Vineyard," Izzie replied.

"The Vineyard? You know Burke's parents have a place there."

"But you're coming right?" Izzie pushed.

"Yes, I am coming," Alex promised.

"Couldn't find a real date could ya?" Cristina laughed.

Izzie threw a napkin at her. "Even you can't ruin this for me. Four whole days at the Vineyard."

"Four whole days of missing out on surgeries," Cristina countered. "Think about all the victims and cases that you'll be passing onto me, the cardio queen."

"So," Derek said as he pulled out a seat for Meredith, "You're ready to talk?"

"Yes," Meredith nodded. "We haven't really talked since the wedding."

"I know. Not that we haven't had some good times," he smiled, reminiscing the moments in the hospital, at his trailer.

"Absolutely, but there are some things that I'd like to say, that I've been waiting to say."

Derek's phone went off and he held up his hand to pause."Hello…Addison…well how are you?"

_Addison, _Meredith thought dejectedly. _Seriously! She's all the way in LA and she still controls him._ Meredith threw down her drink as she watched Derek talked animatedly with the woman he said was out of his life.

* * *

"I didn't get to talk to him!" Meredith threw down her purse onto the table at the house in anger. "That woman gives him one phone call and he's all excited about hearing how she's doing and how Oceanside Wellness is treating her."

Izzie gave Meredith a sympathetic look.

"I am his girlfriend! He should be getting excited when I talk to him! He should want to make time for me. I'm not just some women that he sleeps with on the side, I am his girlfriend."

"You can talk to him later," Izzie reassured her.

"He didn't even notice when I left," Meredith whined. "How can I have a relationship with him when she is still in the picture."

Izzie pulled out a container of canned peaches from the fridge, getting a fork for Meredith and a fork for herself. "She is his ex-wife, she will always be a part of his life, you said that yourself."

Meredith jabbed her fork into an innocent peach. "Yeah, but I didn't think it was going to be this difficult. At the rate we're going, she may as well still be at Seattle Grace working neonatal."

"This isn't over."

Meredith ignored her friend. "I prepped, I knew what I was going to say and how I was going to say it. But things got in the way!"

"That seems to happen a lot between you two."

"All I want is a simple relationship. Two people, committed to one another, communicating and enjoying the pleasure of one another's company."

Izzie stood up to leave. "And you will find it with Derek. Like you said – there is no one else for you."

Izzie Stevens took out a rose colored notebook on which she had jotted down everything she needed for the trip. The plane heading for Boston, Massachusetts was leaving in two days and Izzie wanted to make sure that everything was under control. She and Alex had booked two coach tickets for Massachusetts, landing at Logan International Airport in the afternoon. She would be meeting Jolene at the airport and from there they would take the Walker private jet to the Vineyard.

The list included items she was bringing with her, items being supplied by Jolene, and a majority of the activities over the four days. It was going to be a big wedding, with hundreds of guests from all over the country. Izzie had been able to spend most of her time on the phone with her long lost friend, catching up on all of the details that she had missed out on over the years. But nothing was going to compare to seeing her once again.

Izzie felt her face redden as Alex came into the bedroom. "Still packing?"

"Yup, are you done?"

"Just about. I thought this Jolene person had everything under control?"

"She does," Izzie said quickly. "But you never can tell with these things, I just like to be prepared."

Alex nodded his head. Izzie was intense with everything she put her mind to, a quality that made her a competent and strong resident at Seattle Grace. "You did promise me a fun time," he joked, tossing her a black skirt.

Izzie smirked at Alex's comment. "There will be fun to be had I promise. But I have to remember that I am there for Jolene, this is her weekend, and her big day."

Alex nodded his head, wondering if this weekend could prove to be big for him as well. He would finally get Izzie alone, without work, or Meredith, Cristina, and George.

"Do you have a suit for the wedding?" Izzie asked, running down her list.

"It's been pressed, clean and ready to go."

Izzie breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I guess that's everything."

"All you have to do now is relax," Alex laughed, dodging a sock that Izzie threw at his head.

"I think I'll relax when this weekend is over. It's going to be so hectic, with everything going on at once." Izzie stood up, brushing off her jeans. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"On my own?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Well there's so much that I have to do: get my dress, make sure Jolene has her dress, do last minute shopping, finalize the details…."

"I'm sure there's plenty for me to do in Martha's Vineyard," Alex reassured her.

"Right," Izzie nodded with a smile. It made her feel safe knowing that Alex was so sure of himself, always calm and in control. "So that's that."

"Night Iz." As Alex left the room, Izzie felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Her packing was done, she had everything under control and before she knew it she would be flying for Boston and then to the Vineyard.

* * *

Callie Torres relied on preparation and organization to execute her new duties as Chief Resident. She never imagined there being so many responsibilities for one person. Callie smiled ruefully. She once lived on orthopedic surgeries, now she was lucky to get one per week. Throwing her duffle bag onto the floor of the house, she eyed her husband asleep on a barcalounger, a blanket haphazardly thrown on his legs. Turning on the light, George opened his eyes.

"Don't get up," Callie said quickly, heading into the kitchen for what was going to be another reheated meal.

"How was work?" George called.

"Do you care?" Callie countered, holding a spoon in her hands.

"Callie, you know I care."

"Do I?" Callie came closer. "You have been living in that chair for the better part of the summer, wasting your life flipping from channel to channel."

"What's your point?"

"Don't you want to go back to work?" Callie asked, exasperated.

"In case you forgot, I failed my intern exams."

Callie resisted the urge to let out a frustrated scream. "And in case you forgot, you can take your intern year over."

George glared at his wife. "Do you know how humiliating that would be for me? To go back to that place. Work under people that I have known for the past three years."

"George nobody cares about your failed intern exams, the only one making a big deal out of it is you."

George got up and stood in front of his wife. "I think I've been pretty understanding this past summer." Callie grew silent as George continued to speak. "You told me that you wanted me to drop my friendship with Izzie and I did. You told me that you were making a bid for Chief Resident and I very supportive of your decision. You tell me that you want to start a family and I say okay. What more do you want from me?"

Callie took a deep breath. "I want to know what you want out of this marriage." George stared at her skeptically. "You're right, you have been very supportive of me, and I love you for that George, you know that I do. But what I don't know is what you want of this marriage, out of this life. Don't you want to go back to work?"

George placed his hands on his hips. "Is that what this is about? Going back to work."

"No," Callie sighed. "We haven't been talking very much lately…"

"You've been busy at the hospital."

"And I want to start communicating with you again. Like when we were first dating – do you remember that George? We told each other everything. Now you don't even speak to me."

George lowered his head. He knew that she deserved an explanation, that she deserved better than an unemployed, adulterating husband. "There are some things I need to figure out."

"Without me?" she asked hurt.

"Yes," George said quietly.

Callie took a step back; George may as well have slapped her across the face. A tight frown formed on her lips. "Well it looks like you'll be getting your wish. I have a function to attend to in a couple days, and you'll have plenty of time to figure out whatever it is you have to figure out." Callie turned for the bedroom, no longer hungry. George opened his mouth to try and stop her, but Callie cut him off. "Oh George, I'd really appreciate it if you'd have everything figured out by the time I get back." With those final words Callie Torres closed the door on another dreary day.

* * *

Meredith Grey pulled the car into the airport parking lot, getting ready to bid her friends a goodbye. The Seattle sky was a dreary grey color, but nothing could mask or hinder the optimism of the car passengers. "You remember to have fun this weekend," Meredith warned as she hugged her friend.

"And you try and talk to Derek," Izzie countered, grabbing her overnight bag, leaving Meredith with an extra squeeze on the shoulder.

"Deal."

"You two ready?" Alex called, pulling the luggage out of the car.

"All set," Izzie said with a determined smile. "Martha's Vineyard, here we come."


	7. Chapter 7: Arrivals

_I hope you all enjoy this next update. With any luck, updates should be coming along more quickly. Have a wonderful Easter Weekend._

Izzie settled into her window seat in coach, with Alex sitting next to her in the aisle, reading a magazine. She tried to close her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be getting very much rest once the plane hit in Boston. Izzie had four days to get her dress, prepare her speech, make sure that Jolene had everything she needed for the wedding – something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Izzie smiled to herself as she thought about the borrowed gift that she was giving Jolene for the wedding. It was a small diamond heart-shaped necklace that had been passed through Izzie's family for generations. It was one of the nicest things she had ever owned. Izzie remembered wearing it in high school and feeling special, pretty, and grown up. Jolene had always admired the necklace, and Izzie thought that now would be the perfect chance for her to wear it for the first time. Izzie had found a blue garter in a department store in Seattle and deemed it perfect for Jolene's 'something blue'. Jolene had told her that she had been given her mother-in-law's to be's wedding veil, and that left Izzie to find something new for her best friend that she hadn't seen in several years.

"You okay there?" Alex asked quietly, noting Izzie's thoughtful expression.

Izzie turned toward her companion. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about everything."

Alex let out a gentle laugh. "You don't want to think too much Iz, you'll get wrinkle lines."

Izzie turned in her seat and swatted Alex with the newspaper in the seat in front of her. 

"Hey, I was only kidding," Alex joked.

"Not very funny," Izzie shot back, trying to hide a smile.

Alex flashed Izzie an impish grin. "You know it would take more than a couple wrinkles to bring you down, Iz." 

Izzie blushed from the attention. "I didn't know you were paying that close attention to me."

"Well you are my roommate, you're kind of hard to not notice," Alex reasoned, wondering if Izzie could tell just how often he thought about her. 

Izzie accepted his explanation as she rubbed at her eyes.

"You seem tired," Alex noted. "Maybe you should take a nap.

"Hmm," Izzie said softly as she admired the beautiful view from the window. Struggling to keep her eyes opened, Izzie found herself subconsciously leaning to the side, and leaning on Alex's shoulder. Alex felt her touch and put down his magazine, gazing at a now sleeping Izzie. Alex smiled to himself as he gently ran a stray finger through her hair. This was the closest the two had been in a very long time. It had taken Izzie months to forgive his affair with Olivia, but Izzie came around again. Alex watched Izzie breath in and out, as she slept, oblivious to other passengers, and soon he found himself wrapped in his own world where only she existed.

* * *

"Izzie, Iz the plane is landing." Alex felt guilty for waking her during a much needed slumber, but the captain ordered everyone to buckle seat belts and prepare for a landing.

"Alex?" Izzie murmured opening her eyes, shocked to find herself still resting on his arm. Izzie quickly moved herself, buckling her safety restraint. "How long was I out of it?"

"A couple hours."

"I didn't even realize I was that tired." Izzie straightened her messy mane as she prepared to meet Jolene again. "I know I've said this before, I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

"And I told you that I don't mind. I love getting time off from work."

The plane skirted into the runway and passengers breathed a sigh of relief for making a safe plane trip. Alex chivalrously grabbed Izzie's carryon bag with his as they exited the plane.

"So what does she look like again?" Alex asked.

Izzie didn't have a chance to answer him as she skimmed the crowd for Jolene McKenna. She silently wondered if she would be able to recognize her high school best friend who she hadn't seen in almost a decade. She attempted to brush feelings of guilt and neglect away as she continued to search the crowd.

"Cricket!" A loud voice called through the cluster. 

Izzie raised her head at her now-forgotten childhood name. That name was given to her by her mother as an affectionate joke, one that Jolene had been quick to pick up on. Izzie quickened her pace, grabbing Alex's spare hand.

"Cricket?" he mouthed to her in a laugh. Izzie shot him a look telling him that she would explain the nickname later. Izzie turned around and came face to face with tall, thin redhead woman with a clear, creamy complexion. 

"Jo," Izzie said in relief, letting go of Alex's hand.

"Izzie." Jolene pulled her friend into a warm hug. Jolene looked up at Izzie. "You look exactly the way you did in high school."

"So do you," Izzie smiled, glad to see that Jolene was at ease. A gentleman coughed behind Jolene, and Jolene turned, still holding onto Izzie. "Isobel Stevens, this is my fiancé Michael Walker," she beamed.

"You can call me Izzie," she said softly, stretching out a hand for Michael. Izzie was stunned when Michael pulled her into a hug.

"Handshakes are for strangers," Michael said warmly. "Jolene's told me so much about you, I feel like I've known you for years."

Izzie couldn't help but smile at the friendly man in front of her. He seemed so happy and eager, enthusiastic over the wedding. 

Izzie turned to find Alex looking on behind her. "Jolene, this is Alex, my roommate."

Alex tried to hide his disappointment over being referred to as 'roommate' by Izzie as he stuck his hand out for Jolene, who pulled him into a hug in a similar way that Michael had done to Izzie.

"So you're Alex," Jolene smiled, winking at Izzie. 'Nice work,' she mouthed teasingly. Alex greeted Michael with a handshake as the men went off in search of the luggage bags. Jolene pulled Izzie into a restaurant and they both sat on stools. 

"I can't tell you what your being here means to me," Jolene gushed. "I mean, I'm finally getting married, it's a huge milestone." 

"You know that I want to be here," Izzie assured her. "We made these plans years ago to stand up for each other at our weddings."

"And Michael has been so fantastic with everything; his whole family has been really. They've all accepted me into their home, I – I just know that we're gonna be happy together."

"He seems nice," Izzie said genuinely.

"He is – he is everything I ever wanted in a guy. He's compassionate, attentive, smart, funny, honest, hard-working, romantic."

"You'll have to tell me more about him later," Izzie said, excited. "There is so much to catch up on."

"And so little time. Are you sure it's alright for you and Alex to leave the hospital? You said you were residents now and I don't want anything interfering with your work."

Izzie put her hand on Jolene's shoulder. "This weekend is not about work, it is about you and your special day."

"Special day," Jolene murmured. "Girls wait their whole lives for this moment, and within the week, I'll be married and it will have all happened." Jolene ran her manicured fingers through her medium-length hair. "There is just so much to get done."

"Don't worry," Izzie promised. "I'm used to high-pressure situations, I work in a hospital remember."

Jolene and Izzie shared a laugh as the men returned with the luggage as the foursome traveled to the Walker private jet.

"You two are going to love the Vineyard this time of year," Jolene gushed, holding Michael's hand.

"The Harbor View Hotel is one of the finest in the area," Michael added, his hand on Jolene's waist. The plane took off and Izzie glanced out the passenger window at the sky. She couldn't help but notice how close Jolene and Michael seemed, they were very openly affectionate with one another, something that Izzie had always craved – if she ever met the right guy. As Izzie Jolene and Michael, Alex watched her, spellbound as he once again wondered how he let her get away in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8: The Downside of Relationships

_As promised, a speedy update. :)_

Meredith Grey skimmed the take out menus as she tried to find the best meal plan for her dinner date with Derek. She had sent Alex and Izzie on the plane that day and she was anxious for some alone time with Derek. Their last conversation hadn't gone over very well – most of it dealt with why he was talking with Addison and why she couldn't deal with it.

Meredith finally chose Chinese, a simple favorite of Derek's, one that was bound to put him in a good mood. Holding the phone to her ear, Meredith began dialing when she heard a knock at the door. Still on the phone, she jumped back when she saw a very unhappy George through her window. Hanging up on the Chinese takeout, Meredith ushered her friend in the house.

"George," Meredith said, taking his jacket, "Come in inside." She didn't tell him that she knew about his affair with Izzie. She assumed that he would tell her if he wanted to.

"Meredith, I –"

"Izzie isn't here," Meredith said quickly. "If that's what you were wondering."

George's face fell; he had hoped to talk to Izzie and Meredith that night. But he supposed that Meredith would work. The two had been close – never as close as he was with Izzie. Izzie was his best friend; he had never come close to finding that kind of relationship with Callie. George's relationship to Callie was rushed and emotional. He started seeing her soon after sleeping with Meredith, what he knew now to be a mistake. His relationship with Callie moved fast, weeks into the relationship she had declared her love for him, and had expected it in return. He had told her he wasn't ready to say 'I love you', that he didn't want to say it too quickly, that he wanted to mean it. After Denny Duquette died, he meant it; he knew that he loved Callie Torres. Which is why he was so hurt being put in the middle by Izzie and Callie. Izzie's resistance caused them to break up early on. But he still loved Callie – he was hurt to 

know that she had slept with playboy Mark Sloan during their off period; he had heard the news from Alex. After that, he had refused to speak to her, shutting out and focusing on his father, who was battling for his life in the hospital. George was emotional over his family's state, and Callie was there. In a fit of passion, he kissed her, and they started the relationship again. Before he blinked an eye, they were married in Las Vegas. But when he got back, he discovered that he never had the closeness with Callie that he shared with Izzie or Meredith. His relationship with Callie was so rushed – that he didn't really know her at all. Izzie had put pressure on the marriage, and George found himself choosing her over his wife, a decision that he now regretted, and wanted to tell Izzie in person – in a nice way.

"I was hoping to talk to Izzie," George admitted. "I haven't been able to see very much of her since the wedding."

"I understand," Meredith said, gesturing for George to sit down, selfishly praying that he wouldn't interfere with her night with Derek.

"The last time I saw her, several weeks after the wedding, it didn't go well, I hurt her feelings, I said some things that I shouldn't have."

"George, Izzie went away with Alex to Martha's Vineyard for a wedding. If you'd like I can tell her you stopped by."

"I just want my best friend back," George said frustratedly. Meredith leaned back and listened, her eyes on her watch. "You know we shared everything together, there wasn't anything that we couldn't talk about."

Meredith opened her mouth to speak, but George kept going.



"This year – this whole year has been awful for us. We can't even look at each other without thinking about…" George hesitated, wondering if he could tell Meredith what he had done with Izzie.

"Past mistakes," Meredith said gently.

"Yes," George affirmed, "Past mistakes. And we have made some mistakes together – big ones. I just, I don't know if we can get past the mistake and go back to being friends."

"You and Izzie will work it out."

"Can we? You don't even know what the mistake was – if you knew what the mistake was, you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you George," Meredith said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I did the unthinkable; I hurt two people that I love very much. What kind of a person does this sort of thing anyway? My parents instilled certain principles in me and adultery was not…" George looked Meredith in the eyes. "I have destroyed my wife, and she doesn't even know it. I have to live every single day, knowing what I've done and keeping it to myself. This woman deserves better than this – better than me."

"George –" Meredith said. "It takes two people to have an affair. You can't blame yourself for everything."

George shrunk back in horror. "You know?"

Meredith silently nodded her head. The ringing of the bell made her jump. "Oh crap!"

"What?" George asked anxiously.

"Derek – he's coming over tonight, he's here now."

"I interrupted a date?"

The bell rang again and Meredith rushed to open it.



"Hi," Derek smiled, presenting Meredith with a bouquet of water lilies. "I have been looking forward to this all day."

"Me too," Meredith said quickly, kissing Derek on the mouth.

"What's for dinner?"

"Dinner? Crap!" Meredith ran her fingers through her hair and jumped.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked. "You seem a little crazed." He rested a hand on her shoulder and came in the door right as George stood up.

"Dr. Shepherd," George waved uncomfortably.

"Dr. – Mr. O'Malley," Derek responded, not sure what to call the ex-intern.

Meredith stood in the middle, unsure of what to do.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Derek asked.

"No," Meredith said quickly.

"I was just leaving," George said as he headed for the door.

"George," Meredith called after him.

"It's fine, Meredith, I don't want to be responsible for ruining your date." He hastily waved goodbye as Derek watched, saying nothing.

"Sounds like I walked into something interesting," Derek said, pulling a bottle of wine out of his paper bag.

Meredith said nothing as she went into the kitchen. "I was going to order Chinese and have it all ready by the time you came, but George came by."

"We can have a drink while we wait," Derek said. "I just want to be with you tonight."



"I feel the same way," Meredith said, trying to push George's dilemma out of her mind for the moment. She grabbed two glasses and brought them to Derek, who started to pour as she dialed the phone.

"What shall we toast to?" he asked, handing her a glass of Merlot.

"Um…new beginnings," Meredith said. "And fresh starts."

"Sounds good to me." The glasses made a crystal 'clink' and they both sipped their drink.

Meredith drank her reddish liquid, still preoccupied over George.

"I would love for us to start over," Derek said, filling the silence. "We've had so much happen this year with Addison, and the vet, and your parents."

"Umm-hum," Meredith said absentmindedly.

Derek frowned at Meredith's uninterested mood. "Where are you?"

"What?" Meredith asked, snapping her head up.

"You're obliviously not with me," Derek lowered his drink and looked at Meredith.

Meredith lowered her drink onto the table and looked at her boyfriend. "What are you talking about; I am right here with you, right now." The bell rang once again and Meredith got up. "Chinese."

Derek grumbled and waited while Meredith took the food and brought out plates and utensils. "This is what I am talking about."

"You're losing me," Meredith admitted.

"You always have something else on your mind besides us."

"What?" Meredith asked, getting frustrated, "Are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the wedding, and what you told the chapel?"



"I was talking about Cristina and Burke not us," Meredith said defensively.

"I asked you to make a commitment to me and you wouldn't."

"I was preoccupied I had other things going on. My step-mom died, I had a dad that wasn't speaking to me, my biological mother dies, my best friend was supposed to get married…"

"I get that. What I don't get is why you have to shut me out while that happens." Meredith shot Derek a frustrated look. "I want to be there for you," he continued. "To help you when you struggle, support you. But I can't do that if you continually push me out."

"You did to me for over a year when Addison was around," Meredith shot back heatedly.

Derek let out a sarcastic laugh. "How did I know that you were going to bring her up again?"

"Because she is always around. If she isn't in the hospital clinging to you, then she's asking for your help when she's moving."

"I have known that woman for over two decades –she is a part of my life, she will stay a part of my life as a friend. I am not going to cut her out to please you."

"Fine, keep her. But don't tell me that I'm the only one who isn't committed to this relationship. You have had Addison on your mind since she followed you here to Seattle."

"That's not true," Derek insisted. "Addison is one of my closest friends, and I never ignored you and shut you out of my life, even when she was there."

"When did I say that I didn't want you around?"

"When you're step-mom died – you shut out every single person."

"It wasn't just you Derek. I couldn't be around people then. Others understood why couldn't you?"



"Maybe it's because I love you too damn much!" he said throwing down his napkin, getting up to leave.

Meredith was taken aback by his angry declaration of love. "Where are you going!"

"Somewhere else!" he said as he slammed the door, leaving a small Meredith behind him. She sunk down onto the ground and began to cry.

Across town, George picked up the phone in the lonely and empty living room. He frowned when he caught Callie's machine again. "Callie, it's me. I was hoping that I could talk to you, but I guess you're busy. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Bye."

Meredith curled under the bed covers and softly sighed to herself. _I always let this happen when I'm with Derek – something keeps us from being happy. I want to be happy – I want to be happy with Derek. I don't care about anything else. Not Addison, not the hospital, not the past, just Derek._ Meredith looked out the window at the ebony sky and wondered if there was ever going to be a way to fix her relationship with Derek.


	9. Chapter 9: Explaining Alex

_Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you all enjoy the latest installment. As always, comments and questions are always welcome._

Jolene guided two bellhops who carried Alex and Izzie's luggage into the bustling hotel. The Harbor View Hotel had been bought out by the Walker family for the wedding. The ceremony and reception were to be there, the guests who did not have homes already were staying there – the entire facility was being used for the festivities.

"I have never seen a place like this," Alex said in awe as he went up the staircase.

"Me neither," Izzie murmured, never imagining seeing such grandeur during her years in a trailer with her mother.

Jolene led the way up the stairs. "We've got most of the rooms in the hotel occupied with guests, so I hope that you two don't mind sharing a room."

"Share a room?" Izzie asked in disbelief as she traveled up the marble staircase. If Izzie hadn't been so blown away by the very thought of sharing a room for the weekend with Alex, she would have seen Alex's hidden smile.

"Is that a problem?" Jolene asked as she stood in front of the door. "With some many people coming, we had to fit as many people in the rooms as we can. The two and three bedroom suites were taken months ago."

"No-," Izzie said quickly, not looking at Alex.

"Here it is," Michael said as the bellboy opened the door revealing a spacious bedroom filled with beautiful antique furniture, a desk, a table, a beige sofa, a mini-fridge, microwave, a bathroom, television, and a large king-size bed right in the middle of everything. Izzie couldn't believe the room she was staying in.

* * *

"Wow," Alex said. Growing up with his folks, he had never seen anything quite this fancy in all of this life.

"I knew you two would love it," Jolene said. "You do like it don't you, Izzie?"

"I love it," Izzie said with confidence.

"There's even a view of the property from the balcony," Michael added.

Jolene held her hands together. "Well I am going to let you two settle in for a while. Izzie, we'll be picking up your dress for the wedding tonight around seven."

"Gotcha," Izzie said in agreement as Jolene and Michael left the room, closing the door.

Alex took a seat on the bed. "Do you care which side you sleep on?" he asked jokingly.

"I didn't think we'd be sharing a bed," Izzie said.

"Me neither," Alex shrugged. He looked at Izzie. "Is this going to be a problem for you?"

"It doesn't have to be," Izzie said diplomatically. "That's a very big bed, we'll be fine."

Alex nodded in agreement, never dreaming in a million years that he would be able to be this close to Izzie again. "What are you going to do for the afternoon?"

"Unpack," Izzie smiled, always organized.

"I'm going to explore the hotel. You want to come with me?"

"Nah, I'll check everything out later. Have fun." Izzie flopped down onto the bed as she watched Alex leave the room. She was going to be forced to be living in very tight courters for the weekend. She reached under the duvet cover and touched the silky sheets. She hadn't been very intimate with Alex or anyone for a very long time. Denny's death have prevented her from taking the romantic jump with anyone, and after her run-in with George, Izzie became almost 

afraid to go all the way again. _What am I worrying about_, she silently scolded. _We're sharing a bed that's all, nothing more, no reason to read anything into it._

At 6:45 that night Jolene knocked on Izzie's door, ready to take her down to the bridal shop for her gown.

"I talked to the seamstress," Jolene began. "And I gave her your measurements, she's been working night and day on the gown for a while now, and I think you are going to like what you see." Izzie followed along, saying nothing. "All the bridesmaids will be wearing a rose-colored strapless, floor length gown, with matching shoes. You're size 8 ½ right?"

"Yes," Izzie said quickly as she got into Jolene's car.

"Fantastic. Tomorrow you and Alex will be joining the rest of the bridal party for dancing lessons. Everyone has been taking them for a few weeks now. How are you with dancing?"

"I'll be fine," Izzie assured her.

"And Alex?"

Izzie quietly laughed as she tried to picture Alex formal dancing. "We'll see tomorrow."

"Right," Jolene said as she drove on, ignoring the beautiful view. "You'll be meeting everyone late tonight after the fitting and the day after tomorrow will be the rehearsal dinner and run through, and then the day after that is the wedding."

"That's a lot for four days," Izzie said out loud.

"I know. As much as I love the preparation married and being engaged, I just want all of to end this weekend so I can just be happy with Michael. Did I tell you where we're honeymooning?"

"The French Riviera," Izzie replied.

"I've never been to France," Jolene gushed as she pulled the car in. "Let's get you dressed."

The ladies were promptly greeted by the owner of the store and Izzie was rushed into the back room to try on an exquisite rose-colored gown that surprising fit her perfectly.

"Amazing," Jolene said as Izzie came out from behind the curtain.

"It really is," the owner agreed, pleased with her work.

Izzie caressed the soft fabric. "Jolene it's the most beautiful gown I've ever seen."

Jolene nodded her head approvingly, taking Izzie's hand. "I was so worried about the dress not fitting or you not liking the style or…."

"Jo," Izzie laughed, cutting her off, "You need to stop worrying. In four days you will be Mrs. Michael Walker and you will have nothing to worry about. "

"Except being married," Jolene said with a smirk.

"Can't help you there," Izzie laughed. "Just think of it as a partnership – now you'll always have someone to talk to you when you've had a bad day."

"Like you and Alex."

Izzie crinkled her nose, wondering when the best time to tell Jolene about Alex would be.

The owner of the shop approached the women. "It seems there's a bit of a delay on the shoes, it will only take about an hour," she said apologetically.

"We can grab dinner," Jolene said, pulling Izzie into the street and into a nearby restaurant.

The two sat at a booth near a window, and Jolene pressed Izzie for details about Alex. "He seems incredible."

* * *

"He has his moments," Izzie said quickly, without thinking.

"How long have you two been seeing each other," Jolene said, sipping her water.

Izzie folded her hands together. "Well – the thing is – we aren't a couple."

Jolene leaned forward and opened her eyes wide. "Wow."

Alex Karev walked through the wide halls of the Harbor View Hotel. The carpet was a brilliant red color. He reached out and touched the walls. The man from Ohio never imagined staying in a place like this.

"It's nice isn't it?" Michael said, coming up behind him.

"Yeah. You come here often?"

"Sometimes. My family loves the location; we come here for events, functions, to get away from everything."

"I'm surprised you don't have your own place out here," Alex laughed.

"We do," Michael said. "On the island outside of the Vineyard."

"Impressive," Alex nodded.

"Why don't I introduce you to the other guests," Michael said as Alex followed him to a crowded room filled with people.

Michael commanded the floor with a cough. "Everyone, this is Alex Karev, he's with Jolene's maid of honor Izzie Stevens."

Alex was greeted with a plethora of hellos and waves, and he nodded his head, still feeling out of place. Alex walked over to the open balcony and gazed at the ocean, inhaling the sea breeze air. Turning to his side, he came face to face with a beautiful blonde holding two champagne glasses. The woman handed one to Alex, and he gratefully thanked her.

"I'm Maddie," she said with a smile. "Bridesmaid number three."

Alex stuck out his hand. "Alex. I'm with bridesmaid number one."

"So I've heard," Maddie laughed. "I hope you don't mind me coming over to you like this, but you were just standing here, and I wanted to enjoy the view too."

"I don't mind," Alex said a smile forming on his mouth.

"You and Alex aren't a couple?" Jolene asked again.

"Not anymore," Izzie said.

Jolene let out a heavy sigh. "I am so sorry Izzie. Here I am expecting you two to share a room and he's your ex-boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it," Izzie said. "Alex and I will be fine. We've lived in close quarters for over a year now."

"When I saw you two together – I thought he was your boyfriend, and you never said that you weren't seeing anyone on the phone…"

"It's fine," Izzie smiled. "I am completely confident with my relationship with Alex." Izzie took a bite of her bread, pondering her last statement.

"Good," Jolene smiled. After taking several bites, she asked, "What is your relationship with Alex?"

Izzie crinkled her nose.

"I'm only asking because, the idea of living with a guy seems so unusual, I'm just wondering if there is more to it."

"We went out a couple times," Izzie said. "It was a couple years ago, during our 1st intern year. He wasn't living with us at the time. Meredith and I were living with another guy – 

George." Izzie stopped to take a bite of her dinner. She wasn't about to go into detail about George O'Malley, she had done enough thinking about him. "Also platonic. Anyway, Alex and I went out a couple times, but it didn't work out." Izzie left it at that, not wanting to bring up the affair, or the countless of other occasions that Izzie weakened herself to his advances and slept with him.

"And you can still live with each other?"

"Alex and I grew closure when we split up," Izzie said honestly. "He's got this side to him that people don't always see."

Jolene nodded her head.

"Anyway, when George moved out, Meredith let Alex move in, and he hasn't left yet."

Jolene ran her fingers over the table. "So why did you ask Alex to go with you?"

Izzie's head shot up. _Why did I ask Alex to go with me?_ "I wasn't seeing anyone at the time, and Alex, well he's like one of my best friends, the one person that I knew I could to go."

Jolene smiled and paid the check for the dinner. "So you two really are just good friends."

"That's all," Izzie said as they stood to leave.

Alex and Maddie joined the rest of the group and Alex found himself becoming more comfortable with the crowd as he continued to drink. The groups were getting ready to depart and Maddie cornered Alex by the wall. She had come to the wedding with her husband of two years, and she wasn't looking for an affair in particular, but there was something about Alex that drew her towards him. It was as if she knew him.

Maddie cocked her head and grinned. "I hope you don't mind me telling you this, but I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"We've never met," Alex laughed, "I would remember you."

"No – we've never met, it's just this feeling that I can't shake. Where did you say you worked again?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital in Washington."

Maddie did a double take. She knew the name Seattle Grace, she had a family member admitted there not very long ago.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I should probably be going. It was nice to meet you Dr. Alex," she said with a small smile, running to her room.

"You too," Alex said as he joined the rest of the men by the bar.

Jolene and Izzie stumbled into the hotel late that night.

"This reminds me of the all-nighters we pulled back at school," Jolene laughed. "Up all hours of the night."

"The good old days," Izzie laughed as she walked up the stairs. Jolene stopped her in front of the room.

"You sure you're going to be okay with Alex tonight?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Izzie smiled. Jolene frowned. "I am kidding," Izzie joked. "I will see you in the morning."

"See you."

Izzie opened the bedroom door, finding Alex on the bed wearing an undershirt and boxers. "How's the bride to be?"

"Fine," Izzie said, taking off her earrings and shoes. "The dress is all set for the big day." Izzie ducked into the bathroom to change.

"Do you have any preferences over which side of the bed you want?"

"What?" Izzie asked, now standing in a large white towel.

Alex took a step back from Izzie, awed by her beauty. "I was wondering if you needed a particular side of the bed to sleep on?"

"No preference," Izzie said casually, trying to keep her nerves in check. She turned on the shower water. "I'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Alex called, sitting on one of the love seats. He still couldn't believe he was sharing a room with Izzie, in a hotel with dozens of rooms. Staring at the ceiling, Alex took a deep breath. There were very few people that could get under Alex's skin, make him lose that cool demeanor that he had spent years perfecting. His general philosophy was to never really care what people thought, he lived his life the way he wanted to. But Izzie – Izzie made him stop and think about what he was doing, made him aspire to be better than he was.

"Hey," Izzie said, exiting in a short pink nightgown, very different from the usual shorts and top she used for sleepwear.

"Hey," Alex said. "You look…great."

"Really?" Izzie asked surprised. "I wanted to splurge for something special for the trip. I figured fancy hotel, why not wear something nice."

"You do – look nice," Alex said.

"Thanks," Izzie said uncomfortably, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You going to be okay?" Alex asked concerned. "If this is a problem, I can probably get a mattress from the hotel desk and sleep on the floor."

"No," Izzie said as she crawled into her side of the bed. "I really do appreciate you coming with me. I know I've said it a lot but –"

"I'm happy to be here," Alex promised. "It's like a little vacation." What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Dance lessons," Izzie smiled, propping on her side so she could look at Alex. "Can you dance?"

Alex smirked at Izzie, edging closer to her on the bed. "I had to learn to dance before I wrestled. It's all about the movement."

"I guess I'll see your moves tomorrow," Izzie teased.

"You'll be impressed – most people are," he winked.

"You're very sure of yourself," Izzie commented.

"Just confident in my abilities. I own what I do," he said simply. "If I didn't feel confident, I couldn't be in medicine."

"I guess," Izzie said quietly. "I remember an Alex that wasn't so confident though."

"Oh?"

Izzie smiled a brilliant smile. "When we met, it took you weeks to ask me out for a cup of coffee."

"I was dealing with my board exams," Alex reminded her.

Izzie nodded her head. "I remember."

"But when I finally kissed you, that night at Joe's – you loved it, I know you did."

Izzie shifted uncomfortably. "Well so did you."

Alex nodded his head. "We had some good times together Izzie. Great times."

"Until Olivia," Izzie said quietly.

Alex reached for Izzie's hand. "You don't know how sorry I am for what happened."

Izzie cleared her throat, but didn't pull away from Alex. "I know. It was the board exams. But I can't help but think…"

"Iz?"

"That if it wouldn't have been Olivia…."

"It would have been someone else," Alex finished.

Izzie nodded her head, feeling an overwhelming chill.

Alex instinctively pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"Alex," Izzie said warily, but there was something keeping her from moving away. "Do you believe in second chances?" she asked him quietly.

"If it's with the right person, than yes I do," Alex said.

Izzie inhaled Alex's scent. "So do I."

Alex lowered his head next to Izzie. Everything felt so right, so good. It was the moment that he had been waiting for. He gently kissed her on the mouth.

Izzie raised her arms to Alex's face, wanting to push him away – but she didn't. It had been a long time since she had kissed another man, allowed another person to hold her. It felt too good to fight, to resist. And so Izzie decided for one night only, that she and Alex were still a couple.


	10. Chapter 10: The Morning After

_Sorry for waiting so long between updates. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap up the story soon._

Izzie awoke the next morning to a beautiful Eastern sunrise. Stretching her long arms, she was surprised to find the other half of the bed empty. The sheets were warm under her fingers, letting Izzie guess that Alex had not been up very long. Straining her ears she heard water running from the shower in the next room. Izzie snuggled under the covers, daring to reach for Alex's pillow, just so she could inhale his scent. Last night had been one of the most amazing, most confusing nights of her life. She could still feel goose bumps along her arm from his touch, the touch that she had craved and desired so many times before. It felt so good to be in his arms, his lips on her body, it made her forget the entire past year, forget Denny, and George, and Callie, every bad memory she ever had. Izzie rubbed her temples; she didn't want to deal with the aftermath, the morning after, talking about what happened. It was unplanned, spontaneous, neither one had time to think about what they were doing, it felt right and they acted on it. What bothered Izzie most was that she didn't regret it.

A sharp knock at the door broke Izzie from her revelry. She wondered who was at the other end; it was far too early for Jolene. "Room service," the voice on the other side called. Alex came out of the shower in a bathrobe and took a large tray of food, thanking the bellhop. "I thought you'd be hungry," he said sheepishly. "And I know that you love your breakfast."

Izzie couldn't help but smile at Alex's sweet gesture. "That isn't all for me is it?" she joked.

"I thought we'd share," Alex said, climbing into bed with the tray. "We have a busy day today."

"Dance lessons," Izzie added, "And I still need to meet everyone in the wedding party, and I'm still working on the speech, and finding something new for Jolene. What do I give to the woman who is going to have everything?" she asked.

"You'll think of something," Alex said, pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"So how are you at dancing?" Izzie asked with an impish grin.

Alex smirked at her. "I had to learn dance to work on my form for wrestling, I can hold my own. You?"

"Me?" Izzie batted her eyelashes and stood up, "I'm naturally graceful," she twirled around the room and Alex spun her around. "Besides, as the male, it's your job to lead."

"Good thing you have an excellent partner," Alex said with a wink.

"Yeah," Izzie said, feeling somewhat uneasy. She wondered if she could trust herself being around Alex. From the moment she met him, there was an instant attraction. Izzie had been convinced it was loathing, given his very rude behavior toward the other interns, but when Izzie sat down with him, she found out there was more to Alex than what met the eye.

Izzie had had plenty of boyfriends in high school and college, but none of them stuck – none of them made her tingle the way Alex did in their short relationship together. Even when they weren't officially 'together' but seeing each other on the sly, he filled her with so much passion that it became harder and harder to say no. She may have never quit sleeping with Alex if it hadn't of been for Denny Duquette.

"Izzie," Alex said, getting her attention. "I'm going to go get dressed and meet you downstairs in the lobby."

"Fine," Izzie said with a small smile.

"You feeling okay?" Alex hesitated, noting her mood. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, almost too well," she said softly.

Alex swallowed. He had hoped that she wouldn't regret their night together, that maybe it could be the start of a new relationship. He wasn't the same guy, though she was the same Izzie that he loved, and he wanted her to know that if he ever had another chance, he wouldn't let any nurse or woman come between them again. "About last night…" he began.

"I really appreciated the way you were last night. I…I needed…"

"You weren't the only one Iz," Alex said gently, lifting her chin so that their eyes met. They both instinctively leaned into one another, mid kiss until the jarring ring of the phone pulled them apart.

"I'd better get that," Izzie laughed, backing away. She was torn between the disappointment of breaking the moment with Alex, and relief of not making what could be a potential mistake.

"Sure," Alex nodded, rushing to the restroom and changing.

Izzie's trembling hand answered the hotel phone. "Hello?"

"Izzie!" a familiar voice that she had grown to love put a smile on her face.

"Meredith," Izzie gushed, "how did you know that I needed to hear from you?"

"Me first okay?" Meredith insisted.

"Sure."

"I think I have finally solved all of my McDreamy problems."

"No way." Alex mouthed goodbye and Izzie waved as he went down to the lobby. "You talked to Derek and sorted everything out?"

"For now- yes. It didn't start out that way though."

Izzie listened as Meredith detailed her infamous date with Derek, cut short by George and ending horribly. Meredith had been so torn up over the argument that she couldn't do anything except obsess over how perfect she was with Derek and that they should be able to get through any professional or personal drama that came their way.

"So I went to the trailer, only to find out that he wasn't there," Meredith continued.

"Then what happened?" Izzie asked.

"Well when I went back to the house – and he is waiting on my doorstep and he kissed me, he really kissed me."

"I'm very happy for you both," Izzie said, meaning every word. "Did you guys get to talk?"

"Yup. I told him that I don't care if he sees Addison and that he promises to stop smothering me. If we just listen to one another and talk, we're fine. But talking is so hard for us."

"So where is McDreamy now?"

"In my room," Meredith said proudly. "I just had to talk to someone about what happened, and Cristina is still too bitter over Burke to listen to my happiness with Derek. So what about you – what were you going to tell me? How's the hotel?"

"It's beautiful, the room is amazing, it's huge. Alex and I are sharing it actually."

"You two are in the same room?" Meredith asked incredulously.

"It was a mix up – Jolene didn't realize that Alex and I aren't a couple. Anyway, after talking with Jolene about the wedding, I guess I was feeling a little low, and Alex and I slept together."

"You slept with Alex!" Meredith cried.

Izzie heard rumblings on the other end of the phone and assumed that Derek was now awake. "Do not tell Shepherd what I did!" Izzie insisted. She listened to muffled voices on the other end as Meredith came back.

"Sorry Iz," Meredith said sheepishly. "So how was it?"

"I hadn't slept with anyone in months– it was comforting," Izzie said quietly. For that one night it was as if they had never broken up. "It felt so right being with him."

"So you've forgiven him for everything that happened?"

"Truth is, I forgave Alex a long time ago," she said quietly. "I know he didn't mean to hurt me with Olivia. I just didn't know if I could trust him – after what happened. He's changed so much this past year."

"Look how he was with Ava," Meredith added.

"Rebecca Pope," Izzie corrected, spitting out her name. She never liked the way Alex doted on Rebecca, spending extra hours with her, but it showed Izzie that Alex was capable of committing to someone, that he had matured over the year.

"Have you guys talked about what happened?"

"A little, we both seemed embarrassed about it."

"You'll get over it," Meredith promised. "Maybe you guys can even get together again."

"Meredith!"

"I always thought you two were cute together."

"That is not true," Izzie insisted. "You hated Alex when you first met him."

"Well first impressions can be wrong," Meredith laughed. "You weren't too fond of him either when you first met him."

"You really think Alex and I are good together?"

"Izzie, I remember how you obsessed over the fact that he didn't kiss you on your first date, how you gushed when he kissed you at Joe's, how angry you were when he…you know. You don't feel these kind of feelings for someone that you don't care about."

"Maybe you're right," Izzie relented. "Part of me would love to give him another chance, put the past completely behind us."

"Good luck with the wedding – knock them dead."

"About the wedding, I still don't have a speech prepared."

"Hmm, you can talk about high school memories."

"I want it to be bigger than that."

"How much more time do you have?"

"Two more days until the wedding."

"Well, look at it this way, you can perform surgery at the drop of a hat and save a life, this should be a cakewalk for you."

Izzie smiled and said goodbye to Meredith as she hurried to get dressed for the day.

--

In the hotel lobby, Maddie Sharp frantically spoke on her cell phone. "I'm telling you, this is the guy you were telling me about. His name is Alex Karev and he is with the maid of honor….I don't think they're seeing one another, from what I gathered last night, he's still single, they're just friends…Well this is your big chance to fix everything. You owe it to yourself to see him again…So I'll see you tomorrow…bye." Maddie hung up the phone and waved at Alex who admired the view from a window.

"What did you think of the Harbor View Hotel?"

"Nicest place I've ever stayed in, that's for sure."

Maddie smiled. "I still feel like I know you from somewhere, or that we have a mutual friend."

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "It's a very small world."

"It really is," Maddie nodded.

--

Rebecca Pope stared at an empty suitcase in her two-story house that she shared with her husband, on another business trip. She had received a frantic call from her cousin Maddie last night, telling her that she ran into Dr. Alex Karev at the Harbor View Hotel. She hadn't forgotten Alex over the summer; he had been constantly on her mind.

She had left him a choice, told him she was willing to leave her husband to be with him. But he never came back for her, or said anything to her after telling her to leave. She found herself unhappy in her old world and she wanted her new world, as Ava, with Alex, back again. With her husband out of the way, she saw an excellent window for an impromptu trip to Martha's Vineyard.

--

Izzie came down the stairs, spying Alex chatting with a blonde woman and patiently waited while they finished talking. Uneasy thoughts swam into her mind as to who the woman was. Izzie didn't want to be jealous of Alex talking with other women, he had the right to socialize with anyone he wanted; but she couldn't deny the somersaults in her stomach, seeing him talk to someone else after spending the night with her. Izzie shook her head as Alex came over to greet her; she wasn't going to get worked up over Alex talking to another woman – she wasn't going to be petty.

"How's Meredith?" Alex asked.

"How did you know she called?" Izzie asked.

Alex smirked at her. "Your whole face lit up when you were on the phone earlier."

Izzie blushed, she wasn't aware that Alex studied her so closely. "Alex," she said quietly, "About last night…."

"Hey guys," Jolene came up to the twosome and directed them to her limo. "Hope in."

Izzie and Alex smiled at one another and got into the car. One thing was for sure, they were in for the ride of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Waltz

_Sorry for the long delay, I am working on finishing the story soon._

Izzie and Alex were placed next to Jolene and Michael as the dance instructor hit play on the CD track and a classic waltz blared over the speakers.

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, follow the rhythm of the music ladies and gentleman," the polished French teacher called out, swaying with the music.

Izzie looked down at her feet, hoping that she wouldn't make too big of a fool of herself on the dance floor. She felt like a young school-girl at her first high school dance as her cheeks turned a slight red.

Alex lifted Izzie's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," he promised her, taking her hands in his, Alex began to move with the music, pulling Izzie with him.

"I guess I'm just nervous," she said quietly.

"Everyone's going to be looking at the bride," Alex said jokingly with a smirk. "Except for me, I'll be looking at you."

Izzie trembled at Alex's comment as they spun around the room and her eyes came across the woman that Alex was talking to in the lobby. Izzie tried to ignore her as Alex glided her to the other side of the room. Closing her eyes, Izzie allowed Alex to lead her across the room until the music finally stopped and Izzie opened her eyes.

"Was that so bad?" Alex asked with a sly smile, as the dance instructor gave comments and critiques.

"No," Izzie said breathlessly, still holding onto Alex. "You are a very good dancer."

Alex winked, telling her that he told her so.

The couple headed to the benches to have a seat, and were soon joined by Maddie Sharp, carrying three bottled waters. Izzie glanced at the woman that Alex was talking to earlier.

"I don't think we've met," Maddie said, extending her hand. "I'm Maddie Sharp, bridesmaid number three."  
Izzie nodded and reluctantly shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Izzie discretely studied Alex for body language relating to Maddie, but could not find a single thing.

"So how do you know Jolene?" Maddie asked, sipping her drink.

Izzie unscrewed the cap and dipped her finger in the liquid. "We're childhood best friends."

Alex excused himself to go join the other men and left the two women alone.

"I met Michael at work, and became fast friends with Jolene. She's amazing."

"She really is," Izzie agreed, eyeing Jolene and Michael practicing their wedding waltz.

"So that guy, you came with, Alex," Maddie said, pointing a manicured finger at him.

"Yes," Izzie said somewhat testily.

"He seems really nice; I actually met him last night."

"Last night?" Izzie asked, agitated. She had gotten back so late from the restaurant with Jolene she hadn't bothered to ask Alex exactly what he did last night or who he did it with. Izzie's cheeks turned slightly red. _He must have had a very exciting evening last night, chatting with some woman and then sleeping with me all within a span of a few hours._

Izzie stood up and walked off, not bothering to say goodbye to Maddie. Ducking into the ladies room, Izzie splashed water onto her face and stared at the woman in the mirror. _Maybe Alex isn't as interested as I thought he is._ Izzie sat on a cushion bench with her head in her hands, not wanting to leave.

-----

Callie Torres boarded a flight taking her to Massachusetts for a weekend obligation that she was no longer looking forward to. Months ago, she had agreed with her father to attend the wedding of a pharmaceutical company president. Their families ran in the same social circles, and Callie told her father that she would be more than happy to attend, thinking that a weekend away could be like a second honeymoon for her and George – who were deprived of their first after a quick wedding. _Now I am going by myself, _she muttered, stuffing her carryon in the overhead compartment, taking out her earphones as not to be distracted by the person sitting next to her. _I'll just get through this weekend and go back to George, maybe things will get better._

-----

Izzie Stevens found herself surrounded by over a dozen people in the hotel lobby, her mind swimming with names and faces. Standing by Jolene the entire time – not wanting to face Alex – Izzie studied the wedding party, an assortment of friends, family, and colleagues all brought together for one reason.

Avoiding Alex hadn't been easy for Izzie. During the lunch buffet, Izzie stayed close to Jolene, finalizing the details for the wedding, blocking out everything else. _Just like in surgery, _she thought to herself, _nothing else matters, but the task at hand_.

Jolene stood up to thank everyone for coming and being a part of the wedding. Everyone raised a glass to the future bride and groom, and Izzie did her best to ignore Alex's looks in her direction. _I love weddings,_ she thought to herself as she sipped her champagne, _and he is ruining this for me. _Izzie couldn't help but notice Maddie's handholding with another gentleman in the hallway. She didn't know, couldn't know, that that man was her husband.

Izzie half-listened to Jolene finish her speech before the group dispersed. Izzie was going with Jolene to finish last minute details for the wedding. She was grateful to leave the hotel – and Alex. He had been staring at her the entire afternoon and it made her cheeks grow red with anger. _Why doesn't he just look at every other woman in the room, _she thought angrily, following Jolene out the door.

Izzie was surprised to find the other bridesmaids – including Maddie, following them.

"I just want to stop by the florist and make sure that the arrangements will be there for the wedding, stop by the caterer, the bridal shop…" Jolene trailed on, and Izzie felt guilty for not listening, but she was preoccupied with Alex. _How could he possibly look at another woman after last night, _Izzie thought silently, not bothering to take in the beautiful scenery around her. _Unless last night was just one night – it didn't mean anything to him at all._ Izzie had always wondered about Alex's past with other women; they both had their share of relationships in the past, but they had never once talked about them. It was part of what made Alex such a mystery – and it made Izzie even more interested in him. Right now she was just confused. Her inability to communicate with Alex made things more difficult between them – she had no idea where she was standing with him.

_Maybe I should just give up on him and move onto someone else – someone less confusing, who isn't a bad guy. _Izzie rested her hand on the side of the window. _But that doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for him._

*****

Alex Karev stood outside of a small string of shops adjacent to the vineyard. He had been searching for the perfect way to tell Izzie that he cared for her – and he believed he had finally found it in an elegant yet simple sapphire ring. Given the fact that sapphire was often associated with health and clarity, Alex found it to be the perfect gift for Izzie – and just maybe it would show her how serious he was about her. Alex quickly had the ring packaged in a velvet grey box and stuck in the pocket of his pants. With any luck, he'd be able to give it to Izzie before the wedding ceremony and explain to her how he really felt.

*****

Callie Torres grabbed her overhead bag and raced off the terminal to perform her weekend obligation. She attempted to smile at the thought of seeing her father, who she hadn't seen since the uncomfortable meeting between him and George. Callie brushed past passengers to find her father standing proudly with the other observers in the lobby. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen the young brunette woman two steps behind her.

"Daddy," Callie said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"Here's my favorite daughter," Mr. Torres joked as he admired his girl. "Where is that husband of yours, George?"

Callie frowned slightly. "He couldn't make it to the wedding – he was busy."

"With the hospital?" he asked. "Why didn't you give him time off?"

"He's very dedicated to his work," Callie lied. "Besides – I don't think he'd be very comfortable here, in this type of scene." Callie was referring to George's discomfort with her family's wealth – something that almost drove them apart a few months back.

"It's good to be dedicated," Mr. Torres said as he put his arm around his daughter. "Plus, now I have a date for the wedding."

Callie walked off with her father in a slightly better mood as the brunette behind her pulled her cell-phone out of her purse. "Maddie, it's me. I'm at the Martha's Vineyard Municipal Airport. I can be at the hotel within the hour." Rebecca Pope hung up the phone and grabbed her luggage. She was going to see Alex Karev – and finally set thing right between them.

-----

"So everything is all set," Jolene said to Izzie as they walked back to the hotel. "All of the little details are taken care of, the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and then there is the wedding."

Izzie nodded her head, holding onto her little packages that she had picked up at some of the local stores. "You know you didn't tell me – are you going to be taking his last name?"

"Of course," Jolene smiled. "In less than 48 hours I will be Mrs. Michael Walker."

"So you aren't even keeping your old name?" Izzie asked as they sat on a nearby bench to catch their breath. The rest of the ladies had left, leaving the two together for some final bonding before the big event.

"I'm starting a new life with Michael – a partnership. Jolene McKenna will be a memory." Izzie looked at her best friend with wide eyes. "But it's what I want," Jolene explained. "I like who I am with him, what he brings out in me, and what I can bring out in him."

"So you'll just abandon the old self?" Izzie asked skeptically. "Every hope and dream you ever had."

Jolene shook her head. "Michael and I are taking on a new life together." Izzie eyed her, still confused. "I'm leaving part of the old me behind, I'm growing, I'm changing." Jolene stood up. "When you find the right guy, the one that you can't live without, then you'll want to share your entire life with him."

Izzie scoffed, tucking her blonde hair behind her as she walked with her best friend. "What if the guy isn't ready to share his life?"

Jolene flashed Izzie a smile. "You're talking about Alex?"

"Bingo," Izzie said with a frown.

Jolene pulled out her phone and began dialing. When she finished, she snapped down the phone and took her friend's hand. "You and I are taking an emergency visit to the spa and we are going to figure out exactly what is going on with you and Alex."

"Can we do that?" Izzie asked. "You have so much to do…"

"Not as much as you think," Jolene pointed out as they got into her car. "Everything is all set for the rehearsal dinner, and the wedding has been ready for over a month." Jolene put the car into drive and sped off. "You've helped me over the past few days, now it's my turn to help you."

Izzie couldn't say no as she started to tell Jolene the story of her and Alex, starting from the point that they first met at the intern mixer, and he had hit on her.

-----

Maddie Sharp raised her hand and greeted an anxious brunette, carrying an overnight bag.

"Long time no see, cousin," Maddie said, pulling Rebecca into a hug.

"I know," Rebecca said as Maddie ushered her into the room.

"You're lucky that I was able to find you a room here, the place is practically booked for the wedding, but there was a single right next to mine."

"I don't want anyone to see me," Rebecca said as Maddie rushed her up the stairs and into her room.

"Don't worry," Maddie assured her. "Jolene was fine with me bringing a family member here – as long as you understand that you won't be attending the wedding," she laughed. "All of the seats are taken."

"Understood," Rebecca laughed. "Seeing a wedding is the last thing I need right now." Maddie walked Rebecca to her bedroom. "How does Alex look?" Rebecca asked in a vow voice as they walked into the room.

"Looks fine to me," Maddie said, "I however am happily taken."

"And he really isn't dating anyone?"

Maddie shook her head. "From what he told me, he and his date, Izzie Stevens, are just friends."

Rebecca nodded her head in affirmation. "Then I still have a chance, all I have to do now is talk to him."

------

"That is some history," Jolene said as she and Izzie headed back to the hotel.

"Tell me about it," Izzie muttered. "The worst part is that it is so confusing, I don't know what to expect with him."

"You need to talk to him," Jolene insisted. "Have a long personal, private talk with him and ask him how he feels about you."

"Sometimes I don't think he's mature enough to understand feelings," Izzie joked. "But then there are these moments, when he's really sweet, and he seems like a completely different person."

"Or is that the real him and he doesn't want you to know it?" Jolene countered.

"Men are dumb," Izzie laughed as she opened the door to the hotel. "But I am not going to let that ruin tonight."

"What's tonight?" Jolene asked curiously.

"Your bachelorette party," Izzie laughed as she raced up the stairs. Jolene glared at her friend as she followed her up the spiral staircase.


	12. Chapter 12: True Feelings

**Author's Note: So I haven't updated this story in a while, but it hasn't been forgotten. I've got several chapters to add, and a clear ending in mind. To all of those who have been reading my Grey's story I thank-you and I especially thank those who have given me feedback, it is always appreciated, and I hope that the rest of the story will live up to your expectations. It's funny that I am finishing this as Izzie is now off the show, but if I were working for Grey's Heigl wouldn't be let out of her contract. lol**

A desperate pounding distracted Meredith from her medical journals. With a sigh she walked to the door and pushed the handle, revealing a jumpy George on the other side.

"George," Meredith said, gesturing for her friend to come inside, "How are you?" No one had seen much of George since he left the intern program and after everything that Izzie had told her, Meredith was more than curious.

George took a seat at Meredith's kitchen table and she took a spot next to him. "I think I'm in over my head," he muttered.

Meredith shook her head. "You can take the intern test again George, there is no reason for you to quit the program over one mistake."

George tapped his fingers on the table. "It's more than just the intern exam, Meredith. It's Callie."

Meredith narrowed her eyes and glanced at George. "Things aren't going well?"

"And it's my fault," George finished. "It has to be, because Callie has been so supportive and done everything she possibly can and I've just been – ignoring her. Ever since I found out she was so rich, with all of her money, and assets, and then Izzie started having personal problems."

Meredith waved her hand in front of George. "Izzie told me what happened between you two at the wedding."

"Does she hate me?" George muttered.

Meredith shook her head. "You can talk to her when she gets back from Martha's Vineyard."

George sat up in his seat. "That's where Callie said she was going to for the weekend – to a wedding."

"It must be the same event," Meredith reasoned.

George stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Martha's Vineyard," George explained. "I don't want to wait until she gets back to tell her how sorry I am."

"Good luck," Meredith called.

-----

Izzie Stevens raced into the hotel room, praying that Alex was away, anywhere but there as she fumbled to find her purse. Jolene's bridesmaids had taken the liberty of planning a girls night out at one of the clubs on the island and Izzie was up for anything that kept her from obsessing over Alex. _I won't spend my life waiting for him to grow up _she muttered, finding her prey buried under her suitcase. Slinging it over her shoulder, she headed for the door, only to collide with Alex's figure in the hallway.

"Alex," Izzie gasped, placing a hand over her heart to keep it from racing.

"Iz I have been looking everywhere for you," Alex said as he helped her to regain her balance, leading her into the bedroom.

"I'm running late," Izzie said breathlessly.

"This will only take a minute," Alex insisted, working his nerve up. Izzie struggled to push past him but Alex cornered her from leaving the room. "Izzie, what is going on?" he asked, getting frustrated.

Izzie turned to face Alex. "What are you talking about?"  
Alex lowered his gaze and studied his sparring partner. He had a feeling that she was referring to last night – that she was no longer interested in him, that getting together was a mistake. Alex sighed, he wasn't very good at communicating his thoughts out loud – and Izzie knew this very well. _She is killing me, _he thought as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Last night…" he began.

"Yes," Izzie said sharply, wishing she could take it back.

"We both wanted it," he said plainly.

Izzie refused to give him the satisfaction of being right. She lowered her head, but Alex raised her chin, bringing her eyes next to him.

"You aren't fooling anyone Iz," Alex said frustrated.

"Last night…" Izzie began.

"Was amazing," Alex cut in, not believing what he was saying.

"Was it?" Izzie asked with doubt in her voice, her lips beginning to tremble.

Alex kept his gaze steady as he nodded his head. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

Izzie took in a sharp breath, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm sure you've had plenty of others," she scoffed, eying the exit.

Alex was adamant and gripped her arm. "I am trying to tell you something here!"

"Then say it!" Izzie shouted. "Just say it and get it over with!"

Alex let out a low moan, she wasn't making this very easy for him. "Last night was so great and I'd love for it to happen again."

"What?" Izzie demanded.

Alex grasped her hand. "Izzie, I've felt this way for months but with Denny and everything I couldn't get the words out. I enjoy being with you, I always have, no matter what we're doing and I want to keep that feeling going."

Izzie felt numb as she listened to Alex talk about how he felt about her. In his own roundabout way, he was telling her that he had feelings for her, that he wanted to have a relationship with her.

"Alex," Izzie stammered, but she was cut off as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Izzie instinctively wrapped her arms around Alex's head as he massaged her back, deepening their kiss. A million different thoughts were running through her mind, thoughts telling her to pull away, that Alex hadn't changed, that she wasn't over Denny and didn't want a relationship with anyone yet – but she didn't listen – she basked in the moment, in the same moment that had overtaken her so many times when she was with Denny.

Alex finally pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, reassuring her of his intentions.

"I have to go," Izzie whispered in a low voice, unable to stay in the room. Izzie raced out the door and down the stairs, a bewildered Alex looking after her, unable to move.

-----

Izzie stared at her barely touched glass on the bar table while the other ladies rallied around Jolene in the center of the room. Stirring the straw in her drink, Izzie felt numb, her thoughts consumed with the kiss that Alex had given her. She was reminded of the strong physical bond that they had shared over the years, when they were sleeping together and when they were apart. But this wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss accompanied by a declaration, one that Alex had never made before. Izzie had always understood that Alex was never vocal about his feelings; she attributed it to his male persona and though frustrated by it, never expected him to tell her how he felt. _Were his feelings genuine _she thought softly, raising the cool glass to her mouth. _Or was it a line to get me into bed? How many women has he told that same sentence to? _Izzie shook her head, she couldn't imagine Alex making such a milestone with just anyone, which made it all the more special for her. Her heart skipped a beat as she found herself grinning, simply thinking about future kisses that they could share together.

"You look happy," Jolene said, slinging her arm around her friend.

"I guess I am," Izzie said quietly.

"Did something happen with you and Alex?" Jolene asked, raising her hand for another drink.

Izzie nodded her head, feeling herself blush. "We actually had an honest conversation – and I think he wants to take things further."

Jolene let out yelp of glee and hugged her best friend. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Why is that?" Izzie asked.

"Wouldn't you rather be with Alex?" Jolene sent her best friend a warm smile. "You go on back to the hotel; I'll stop by the room tonight."

Izzie squeezed her best friend's hand and raced out the door, hailing a taxi. She knew what she wanted to say to Alex and it couldn't wait any longer.


	13. Chapter 13: You Can't Go Back

Alex Karev frowned, downing another beer. All of the other men were enjoying the bachelor party on the lawn of the hotel, but the only thing Alex felt was confusion over his last conversation with Izzie. They had been flirting with each other on and off for the past year, and Alex expected something from her when he finally admitted his feelings. He wasn't prepared for nothing, silence, avoidance.

"She's gonna shoot me down," he muttered, pounding his glass onto the railing of the building. "And why shouldn't she – she's given me a million different chances and I've blown each one." Alex wanted to escape the past that he had made for himself and get a clean slate with Izzie. He thought she knew that he was sincere, and wasn't the same guy that cheated on her. "She probably sees me the same way she did before," he decided, helplessly looking at the sky.

She saw him standing alone with a drink in his hand, her eyes narrowing on her prey. She remained hidden behind a pillar, frightened to go forward and confront him. _You left him remember _she scolded herself quietly. _But then you gave him the option to follow you and he never did. _She grabbed two drinks from a nearby cart, one for her and one for him. _You've come all this way to talk to him and that is exactly what you are going to do _she scolded herself. _You can't stay where you are, unhappy, unsatisfied. You can take your daughter and have a fresh start. _

Taking a deep breath, she moved forward with a smile grin on her face. "Care for another drink?"

Alex turned and took a step back. "Rebecca?" he stammered.

"I prefer the name Ava if you don't mind," she said nervously, extending the glass toward him.

Alex grabbed the container and chugged the contents. "Your name is Rebecca Pope."

"What if I don't want to be Rebecca anymore?" she asked slowly, leaning into his body. Alex said nothing as Rebecca continued. "After going back to him, I found out I was much happier with you – as Ava – then I ever was as Rebecca."

"You left him?" Alex asked curiously.

Rebecca shook her head. "Not yet. I wanted to wait until I saw you…so that I could know if I was leaving you."

Alex searched the outside area for a spare drink cart and found one near the entrance of the hotel. Discretely pulling Rebecca with him he grabbed another glass and took a seat. "So he doesn't know you're gone?"

Rebecca shook her head. "He thinks I went on a spa weekend by myself."

"How did you find me?"

"Fate," Rebecca smiled. "And my cousin is one of the brides maids. She recognized you from the picture I've shown her. When she saw you, she called me."

"And you dropped everything and came?"

"I felt compelled to come – this could be our second chance."

"Chance for what?" Alex asked frustratedly. "You're still married, you still have a newborn – nothing's changed."

"That's not true," Rebecca insisted. "I am not the same woman I was before the ferryboat accident." Rebecca lowered her voice. "Alex, you introduced me to this whole new life when I was in the hospital, and I want it back. I want to be Ava."

"You can't go back," Alex said. "Ava was a temporary person until we found your family."

"I'm not happy with him," Rebecca pouted, looking into Alex's eyes. "There is no passion, no love, no interest. All my feelings are for you."

Alex gazed into Rebecca's eyes. Several months ago she had changed him, helped him to become a more considerate person, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "Rebecca, I'm not the same person I was when you left, and my feelings for you aren't there anymore."

"Alex," Rebecca pleaded. "You can't say that. You are the reason I get up in the morning. I spent over a month conjuring up the courage to come to you."

"It wouldn't be fair to you," Alex reasoned. "You deserve to be with someone who loves you, who you could share a life with."

"That could be us," Rebecca insisted. "You saved my life; I want to spend every minute I have left with you."

Alex shook his head. "I can't give you that."

Rebecca looked down at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "Is there someone else?" she asked hoarsely.

"Rebecca…"

"Is - there – someone – else?" Rebecca stammered a harsh red forming on her cheeks.

Alex said nothing and reached for her hand.

"No," Rebecca hissed, pulling away. "You answer my question!"

"Rebecca," Alex urged, not wanting to hurt her.

"It's the blonde isn't it? Dr. Stevens!" Rebecca glared at Alex with heated eyes, further angered by his silence. "She was always hanging around the room, spying on you, feigning interest in my condition." Rebecca waved her hand in the air. "I thought it would have been Dr. Montgomery but apparently you have a thing for nosy blondes."

"Stop."

"I knew you two came together, but I didn't think you were an item," she scornfully spat.

"We're not seeing each other," Alex insisted.

"But you want to," Rebecca implored. "Tell me you don't have feelings for Dr. Stevens," she ordered, daring him to prove her wrong.

"You need to leave," Alex said, growing more frustrated.

Rebecca haughtily stood up, nearly stumbling, "That's all the answer I need," she said coolly, her mind spinning. If she hurried, she could check out of the hotel and get a flight back home to her family.

"I'm sorry," Alex said.

"Save it," Rebecca spat, placing her hand in front of her face.

-----

Izzie Stevens quickly paid the driver, giving him a cursory thank-you and raced for the hotel. She needed to keep moving forward, before she began to lose her courage and back down. There had been so many missed chances with Alex that Izzie had wondered if she would ever get another chance again. Izzie paused to straighten her unruly locks and took a deep breath; she didn't want to appear a mess when she talked to

Alex. With a tentative smile Izzie stepped forward and walked toward the lawn. She determinedly ignored other guests enjoying an evening of revelry, attempting to lock in on her target. Izzie spied Alex near one of the well lit tables and quickened her step. As Izzie inched closer and froze in her tracks when she saw him with a brunette woman. Watching him reach out to touch her, Izzie could only imagine what would happen next, what had happened so many other times between Alex and another woman. Izzie sucked in her breath and felt her heart sink low into her body. She couldn't discern who the woman was in the poor lighting, but she didn't care – it didn't matter. Her eyes darkened as she blinked past warm tears that were falling down her cheeks. Her instincts were telling her to run away as fast as she could and be grateful that she had found Alex with another woman before they got together rather than being cheated on yet again. But Izzie was ready for a fight and decided to throw her instincts out the window. _He is not going to get away with this, _she thought determinedly, once again moving towards Alex. _After everything he's done, offering to escort me to the wedding, telling me he had feelings for me, - sleeping with me...he is not getting away with this! _Izzie was tired of being the victim from others actions. She knew that she deserved better and she was prepared to let him know that.

Alex helped Rebecca out of her seat. "Let me take you back to your room," he gently offered. "You shouldn't be alone."

Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck for support and leaned into his body, pulling him into a kiss. "Tell me you don't feel anything," she said softly in a last ditch attempt to save face, and her relationship with Alex.

"Izzie," Alex stammered in response, looking past Rebecca to find Izzie standing right behind her, tears in her eyes.

"How could you," Izzie said in a low whisper, tightening her fists.

Rebecca turned around and locked eyes with Dr. Isobel Stevens. "Oh, it's you," she said drunkenly.

Izzie breathed in and out, struggling to keep her balance. "Rebecca Pope?" Izzie glared at Alex. "Jane Doe from the hospital?"

"Actually I prefer Ava," Rebecca said with a smirk.

Izzie angrily walked past Rebecca and stared at Alex. "You said you were through," she whispered.

"Nothing happened," Alex assured her.

Izzie shook her head. "How many times have I heard that line from you?" she spat.

"Izzie," Alex pleaded.

Izzie stood her ground. "You lost your chance," she hissed, "At one of the best things that could have ever happened to you!" Izzie ran off down the grassy knoll and headed for the front door of the hotel, intent on getting a separate bedroom, no matter what the cost.

Alex threw his hands in the air and glared at Rebecca. "You need to leave."

Rebecca sent Alex one last pleading look. "If I go, I won't be coming back," she said, giving him an ultimatum.

"Good," Alex muttered, ditching Rebecca in an attempt to find Izzie. "Go back to your husband and try to work things out," he called after her. "You share a daughter; you owe it to her to give her a good family."

Rebecca was left alone to ponder Alex's words as the cool evening breeze sent shivers through her spine. She had made a number of mistakes in her life, getting married to a man she wasn't sure she really loved, spending time away from him rather than working on the marriage, and getting pregnant at a time when she wasn't ready to be a mother. Rebecca slowly walked down the steps, refusing to look behind her. She was going to have to put Alex out of her mind; there was no future for them, he had made that very clear. _Because of me, Alex may have lost his chance with Izzie Stevens._ Rebecca had no true grudge against Dr. Stevens, she was merely jealous of Izzie's hold on Alex, which she had witnessed first-hand as a patient. Rebecca pulled her phone out of her purse and quickly dialed her husband's number. "I'm coming home," she told him, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice. There was no going for Rebecca Pope; Ava was officially gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Getting it Right

Izzie pounded the front desk in frustration, ignoring the not so subtle stares from other patrons that were directed at her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it seems that all of our rooms are booked for the evening," the receptionist said nervously. "There's a rather large wedding going on now and…."

"I know all about the wedding, I'm in the wedding party," Izzie snapped.

The receptionist flinched, nervously thumbing through the book of guests for availability. "I promise to let you know the minute something comes up," she said nervously, picking up the hotel phone.

Izzie sent the girl an apologetic look. _It's not her fault that Alex is a creep, _she muttered, drumming her hands on the table.

The girl's eyes brightened as she came across a cancellation. "We have a single room that has just become available."

"I'll take it," Izzie said quickly, digging in her purse for a credit card.

The receptionist shook her head, "The room has already been paid for two nights by the previous occupant, she insists that you stay in the room at no charge," the receptionist added.

Izzie broke into a smile at her good fortune and apologized to the girl once again for snapping at her.

"I'll have someone show you to your room," the girl said as a bellboy came forward.

Izzie followed the man up the stair case, as Rebecca watched from behind a pillar, smiling to herself. She had just done a good deed in leaving her room to Izzie and felt that she was finally on the right path.

-----

Alex searched the crowd for Izzie, dismayed that she was nowhere in sight. Once again an outside force had attempted to keep him apart from Izzie. When they first met at Seattle Grace their freshman year it was his male ego that distanced him from Izzie and the rest of the interns. Then it was failing his board exams, which led him to the arms of Nurse Olivia. Denny Duquette had attempted – and succeeded – to keep Alex and Izzie apart from the moment he was admitted to the hospital. Even when Denny was deceased, his spirit kept Izzie from Alex for over a year. Alex wasn't about to let another person influence his relationship with Izzie. They had both come too far, waited too long.

Alex raced into the hotel, hoping that Izzie was still in their room. Thrusting the key into the door, Alex was stunned to find that all of Izzie's belongings had been removed from the one bedroom suite. Alex let out a heavy sigh, bracing himself against the wall of the room.

"She checked out," Maddie Sharp said quietly, standing outside the door.

"You saw her?" Alex asked curiously.

Maddie shook her head. "My cousin did," she said quietly.

"Who is your cousin?" Alex queried, frustrated.

"Rebecca Pope," Maddie said, hanging her head.

Alex glared at Maddie, urging her to continue.

"I did a terrible thing," Maddie said quietly. "Rebecca had told me so much about you when she came out of the hospital; I could tell right away that she was in love with you." Maddie fidgeted with her fingers. "Leaving you was one of the hardest things she ever did."

Alex inched closer to Maddie. "Go on."

"She sent me your picture, saying you were one of the most attractive men she had ever met. After seeing it I had to agree," she chuckled. "That first night, when I saw you with all of the wedding guests, I was so surprised; I never thought I would ever meet the man that saved my cousin's life – and the life of her baby girl." Maddie boldly continued her tale. "That same night I called Rebecca to tell her what I saw – I wasn't even thinking when I told her." Maddie nervously met Alex's gaze. "I thought she should be able to see you again – she couldn't get you out of her mind ever since she left."

"She left me," Alex pointed out. "Not the other way around."

Maddie nodded her head. "Rebecca was afraid; she was torn between two men. So she took the easy road and went back to her husband. I knew the minute she told me about you that she regretted going back to him. She wasn't the same person after the ferry boat accident." Maddie gave Alex a small smile. "You changed her."

"She changed me too," Alex chuckled. "And I thought I had real feelings for her."

"Did you?" Maddie asked shyly.

Alex shook his head. "The more I think about it, the more I realize that the feelings that I thought I had for Rebecca were never intended for her, but for someone else."

"Dr. Stevens?" Maddie questioned.

Alex nodded his head. "We're both victims of bad timing," he chuckled. "Izzie saw me with Rebecca, and now she has the wrong idea."

Maddie placed her hand to her mouth and quickly apologized. "I didn't know that you two were together."

"We weren't," Alex admitted, "But I thought after this weekend, maybe we could be."

Maddie let out a sigh. "Me and my big mouth."

"Don't be so hard on yourself – you thought you were doing a good thing."

"Rebecca's gone," Maddie said. "Izzie's checked into her room, it's next to mine."

Alex perked up. "Do you know if she's still there?"

"I have no idea," Maddie said. "If there's anything I can do to help –"

"I'll let you know," Alex assured her, racing down the halls.

Alex narrowed in on Izzie's floor, eying the open the door. Without knocking, Alex walked into the doorway, eying Izzie's elegant silhouette looking out the window. "Iz."

Izzie Stevens spun around and frowned at Alex. "What are you doing here?"

Alex closed the door and locked it shut.

"Alex?" Izzie asked nervously.

"We need to talk, and I can't have you leaving until I've said everything I want to say."

"Actions speak louder than words _Dr. Karev_," Izzie snapped. "And what I saw you doing with Rebecca is more than reason to know that I am wasting my time with you."

"Nothing happened," Alex insisted. "Rebecca sought me out and found me."

Izzie prodded Alex to continue.

"Things were complicated when Rebecca left the hospital."

"Things are always complicated with you," Izzie retorted.

"She wanted to know if something was still there and I told her there wasn't."

Izzie stared at Alex, telling him to continue.

"Nothing could happen between me and Rebecca."

"And why is that?" Izzie asked softly.

Alex ventured toward her. "You know why."

Izzie backed herself against the wall, bracing her arms against the paint. "Alex…"

"I have been thinking about you for over a year," Alex whispered. "You've ruined all other women for me – I'm just not interested in them." Alex lifted Izzie's chin so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "You are the only woman I want."

Izzie opened her mouth to speak but Alex cut her off with a kiss. This time Izzie didn't pull away, she pulled Alex closer to her, intensifying the kiss. "Wow," she murmured as Alex broke the embrace.

Alex massaged Izzie's shoulders and gave her a warm smile.

"You've been waiting over a year?" she asked quietly.

"I've had my eye on you since the day we met at the Seattle Grace Mixer."

Izzie playfully slapped Alex's shoulder. "You went home with Olivia that night," she laughed.

"Only because I was too shy to ask you out," he smirked.

"I see," Izzie grinned.

Alex slowly lowered the strap of Izzie's top.

"You're not wasting any time are you Dr. Karev?" Izzie said in a low voice as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Three years is a long time to wait don't you think?" Alex asked as he danced Izzie over to the bed. Alex and Izzie had fought and flirted with one another since the beginning of their intern year and now it seemed that they were finally getting it right.


	15. Chapter 15: A Night on the Town

**Than ks to everyone for their wonderful support and comments.**

Izzie's afterglow from her night with Alex was abruptly interrupted the following morning by a harsh knock on the hotel door.

"Ugh," Izzie muttered as she searched for her bathrobe, tying it around her waist.

"What time is it?" Alex muttered, clearly befuddled.

"Morning," Izzie grinned as she headed for the door. Last night had marked new territory for Alex and Izzie as a couple and the twosome jumped in readily, shutting out the rest of the world to go to a place where they could exist alone.

Izzie opened the door to find a frazzled Jolene dressed in sweats and her hair in curlers. "Where they heck have you been?" she exclaimed, pushing past Izzie to see Alex lying in the bed. Her face turned beat red as Alex, covered by the blanket, waved to her.

Jolene turned her attention back to Izzie. "The front desk said that you had checked out of your room; you didn't call me last night and I got a little concerned." She smiled and fidgeted her foot. "I see that I had nothing to worry about."

Izzie shook her head as Alex quickly dressed in his pants and headed to the bathroom.

"It's about time you two got together," Jolene chastised, taking a seat in the armchair.

Izzie couldn't help but agree with her friend. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she smirked.

Jolene let out a groan and slumped down further in the seat. "Let's just say that I had too much to drink at the bachelorette party, and in a few hours I have to get ready for a wedding rehearsal." Jolene rested her head in her hands. "There is so much to do."

Izzie gave Jolene a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "You'll be just fine," she promised. "Everything is going to be taken care of and by tomorrow you will be Mrs. Michael Walker."

Jolene smiled at her friend. "The weatherman promised good weather for tomorrow."

"Everything will be perfect," Izzie promised.

-----

The wedding rehearsal was held in a beautiful traditional building on the Vineyard property. All of the brides maids and groomsmen were in attendance as Jolene and Michael stood with the minister. Izzie grinned, finally knowing what she was going to say for her toast the next day, and finally acquiring the 'something new' for Jolene that she had been desperately searching for. Izzie stood perfectly still, watching Jolene and Michael go through the motions, trying to ignore the fact that her vacation was going to be over the day after tomorrow. She would be going back to Seattle Grace – with Alex. The thought of being with Alex in Seattle made Izzie grin as Michael pulled Jolene in for their last kiss before the ceremony the next day. Izzie followed the crowd out of the rehearsal area and headed back to the hotel.

Izzie raced up the steps and into the bedroom where Alex sat on the bed with one of his medical books.

"Studying?" Izzie asked quietly as he put the book down and pulled her into a kiss.

"For when we get back to Seattle," Alex reasoned. "Right now the only thing I want to study is you," he finished, tugging on her lower lip.

"Alex…," Izzie murmured happily as he placed her on the bed.

"How was the rehearsal?" Alex asked as he slowly unzipped Izzie out of her dress.

"Beautiful. It will be even better tomorrow."

Alex kissed the side of Izzie's neck. "Does Jolene need you for anything tonight?"

Izzie shook her head.

"Good," Alex smirked, "Because I have plans for tonight."

"Tonight?" Izzie slurred as she removed Alex's shirt.

"We haven't been able to take advantage of everything that Martha's Vineyard has to offer since we've been here – and I am taking you out on a night on the town."

Izzie giggled as Alex ran his fingers through her hair. "That is if you're up for it," he smirked.

Izzie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, "I am up for anything with you."

-----

Izzie Stevens curled her beautiful blonde locks and turned around in the mirror, admiring her dark blue silk dress. Alex had left an hour earlier to finalize everything for the evening and all he had told Izzie was that attire was fancy. Izzie grinned in the mirror as she thought about her date with Alex. The way he kept her in the dark about their destination increased the suspense as Izzie fidgeted with her looks. She may have been a formal model at one point, but she felt unsure of herself as she waited for Alex to pick her up for the date.

A knock on the door made Izzie's heart leap. A large smile formed on her mouth when she saw Alex on the other side, dressed in a tux, and carrying a dozen red roses.

"Alex," Izzie said softly, touching the silky petals. "They're lovely."

"It's only the beginning," Alex promised her with a wink, taking her by the arm.

Alex had a car rented for the evening and drove to a beautifully secluded restaurant on the vineyard. Izzie took in a deep breath when she saw the beautifully well-lit building in front of her. "Alex where are we?" she asked breathlessly.

Alex opened the car door for Izzie and led her up the stairs. "This is Atria, Michael recommended it to me."

"Alex," Izzie murmured as a waiter led them to the opulent dining room, peppered with candles. "I think you've outdone yourself."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Alex promised as the waiter handed them two menus.

Izzie thumbed the glossy cover and grinned at Alex. "The place is beautiful."

"I want tonight to be special," Alex said. "Think of it as a first date."

"A first date?" Izzie repeated.

"With a new and improved Alex."

"I liked the old Alex just fine," Izzie grinned, crinkling her nose. "When you weren't showing off or stealing patients or…"

"I get it," Alex laughed.

Izzie beamed under the dim lights. "So why now?" she asked. "Why the sudden change?"

"You deserve more," Alex said. "More than I was ready to give you. So in a way, it's good that we waited. Now I know that I have a real shot with you, and we can do everything right when we get back to Seattle."

"You always had a shot with me Alex," Izzie said. "All you had to do was ask." Izzie took Alex's hand. "And I'm glad you finally did."

Soft music began to play in the restaurant. "Dance with me," Alex said, taking Izzie's hand.

Izzie nervously glanced around the room. "No one else is dancing."

"So we'll start a trend," Alex said as he guided Izzie to the dance floor. Izzie followed Alex's lead as they swayed to the music. Closing her eyes Izzie was finally content; she believed that she was getting her happy ending after all.

-----

The moonlight guided Alex and Izzie back to the hotel. Shouts from wedding attendees echoed outside, but Alex and Izzie couldn't hear a thing, all they could focus on was each other. Alex guided Izzie to the hotel balcony, where they could view the entire hotel property together. Digging into his pocket, he felt for the ring box, knowing that this was the perfect time to give his gift to Izzie.

"I've been waiting for the perfect moment to give this to you," Alex said, taking Izzie's left hand in his. "You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met," Alex took a deep breath. "I never thought I would find someone, that I would want to spend the rest of my life with but I have – and that someone is you."

"Alex…," Izzie said breathlessly.

Alex slowly got down on one knee. "I am proposing," he said, opening the box, "To be the man deserving of your love, to enjoy every moment that I have with you, because you, Izzie Stevens, are one of the most wonderful women in the world."

Izzie gasped at the beautiful blue stone. Alex quickly slipped it onto her left hand. "Seattle isn't going to change anything," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," Izzie breathed, as Alex pulled her onto his knee. She wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his cologne as he massaged his fingers in her tight blonde locks. "I just wish we could have realized this a year ago," she said softly, "all of that time apart…"

"Doesn't matter anymore," Alex promised her. "I see myself with you Izzie, I want to grow old with you, and have a life of my own with you."

Izzie let out a gasp. It was everything that she had told George, deluding herself into thinking that he was the guy for her when she really getting out all of her frustrations over her feelings for Alex.

"Nothing else matters," she breathed, vowing to forget the past few months. She was starting a new life with Alex, and at the end of the day, that was more than enough for her.


	16. Chapter 16: The Big Day

"Oh my gosh," Jolene gushed as Izzie proudly held out her hand for Jolene to admire as they began to get dressed for the wedding.

"I feel like I'm stealing your moment," Izzie laughed.

"No way," Jolene disagreed. "This is the second biggest news this weekend – after my wedding of course," she laughed.

"You look radiant," Izzie admired as she zipped Jolene's dress in the back. "You and Michael are going to be forever – I just know it."

"Just like you and Alex."

"Promise that you'll keep in touch," Izzie said as she pulled out her borrowed necklace for Jolene.

"Oh I think we'll be seeing each other real soon," Jolene mused. "Maybe at your wedding to Alex."

"Hey," Izzie gasped.

"I hear Seattle is lovely."

"I am taking things slow with Alex; right now we're enjoying being together." Izzie looked at herself in the mirror. "But someday, I just might see myself in your shoes right now."

"Just promise me a spot in the wedding party."  
"Every bride needs a maid of honor," Izzie assured her.

"You'd pick me?" Jolene asked. "Over your friend Meredith?"

"The last time Meredith was a maid of honor – the groom left the bride at the altar," Izzie joked. She squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Seriously though, what you and I have had over the years can never be replaced by anyone else – and you are the only candidate for maid of honor."

Jolene hugged her friend.

"So you have your blue garter, your borrowed necklace, your mother-in-law's old veil, and here is your something new," Izzie said, presenting Jolene with a beautiful turquoise hairpin.

"Izzie," Jolene gushed, "I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"Then I have to be the second luckiest," Izzie grinned.

-----

The guests began to move into the wedding hall; hundreds of people from all over the country coming together to celebrate Jolene and Michael's new journey. Callie Torres nervously looked around the room. She hated crowds; it reminded her of her loner days in high school. "I am taking the first flight back to Seattle tonight," she told herself, posing a smile as a couple that she didn't recognize waved at her.

George O'Malley hopped out of the cab and quickly raced up to the hall building. The wedding was invitation only, and he wasn't on the list, but with the crowd he was hoping to sneak in as a guest – or at least wait for Callie to come out. He was ready to be a man, and a proper husband to Callie, accepting all of his past mistakes, which included retaking his intern year as soon as he got back to Seattle. _I just hope she takes me back, _George said to himself.

----

"It is a mob scene out there," Maddie noted wryly as she peeked out the window.

"Thanks," Jolene said sarcastically. "That doesn't make me nervous at all."

"Don't even think about all the other people," Izzie advised. "Just look at Michael at the end of the hall, and you will be just fine."

"At least you have a honeymoon to look forward to," Maddie noted. "I'm sure Jamaica is great this time of year."

Jolene took a final look in the mirror as her mother lovingly placed the veil over her forehead.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Izzie said honestly.

Jolene squeezed Izzie and Maddie's hands. "We're ready to go," she said softly.

----

Alex walked past a group of celebrators as he searched for an available seat. Weddings had never been his thing, he preferred to steer away from formal events – but this day was different. All he could think about was seeing Izzie in her beautiful rose gown. As he meandered down the halls, he recognized a familiar dark haired beauty in the fifth row. "Dr. Torres?"

Callie turned around and widened her eyes at Alex Karev. "Karev? I didn't know you were coming."

"I came with Izzie," Alex said, taking a seat next to her.

"Funny she never mentioned that when she asked for time off," Callie mused. "Are you a thing?" she asked skeptically.

Alex smirked and nodded his head.

"That girl moves fast," Callie said under her breath, her muscles tightening. A few weeks earlier she was convinced that Izzie was having an affair with her husband, and now she had moved onto someone else.

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing," Callie said, shaking her head. "None of my business really. Congratulations."

"No," Alex prodded. "You were going to say something."

Callie opened her mouth to speak. "Word around the hospital is that you two have been off and on for the past few years."

"Yeah."

Callie raised a hand to her forehead. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Izzie been together?"

"It just happened this weekend."

"Oh." Callie looked at Alex. "I thought Izzie was occupied with someone else."

Alex narrowed his eyebrows at Callie. "What?"

Callie took a deep breath, wondering if she should tell Alex the thoughts that had been running through her brain for the past few months. "George and Izzie have been awful close for the past several months.

"O'Malley?"

Callie nodded her head.

"They're best friends. Like Meredith and Cristina."

"For the longest time I didn't think so," Callie said out loud. "I even thought that they had…"

"Slept together?" Alex asked, feeling his fist tightening.

----

"I'm just going to take a look at the hall one last time," Izzie told the ladies. "Make sure that everything is in order." Izzie walked out the door and head down the stairs and toward the wedding hall. A smile came upon her mouth as she thought about seeing Alex in his tux, admiring her in the pews. _I could that being us in a few years _she told herself. Izzie was so happy that she nearly bumped into a gentleman watching the hall from a window.

"Sorry," Izzie said, regaining her balance. She looked up and locked eyes with the man in front of her. "George!"

"Izzie," George stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Izzie said slowly, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I came here for Dr. Torres – I mean Callie," George stumbled.

"Dr. Torres is here!" Izzie felt herself scream.

"She knows the couple getting married. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the maid of honor," Izzie explained, feeling her pulse racing. She frowned at George. "But why are you here? After the last time we talked I got the impression that you didn't need anyone."

"I was wrong – stupid and wrong." George took Izzie's hand. "I can't apologize enough to you – for pushing you away, putting you in an awkward position, making you worry." Izzie stared at George questioningly. "I came to fix everything."

"What does that mean?" Izzie asked, wondering if George had changed his mind about her.

"I want to go back to the way things were," George explained. "I want – I need my best friend back."

"George…"

"Sleeping together was a mistake." George took Izzie's hand. "Not that you weren't great, but it ruined everything for us. It made you believe that we could go past our friendship when I knew deep down that we couldn't. I led you on and I'm sorry."

"It takes two people to make a mistake," Izzie said. "And you're right, if I could take back our one night together I would. I lost my best friend that night."

"Can we go back to the way things were?"

"What about you and Callie?"

George took a deep breath. "I want to make a go of it with Callie. She deserves that much. And she's a great person – you would love her if you got to know her." George was quiet. "You have to accept her, Izzie. In order for us to be friends, you have to accept her – because I don't want to spend my life without her. And if she'll take me back, I'm going to stay with her."

Izzie nodded her head. "I don't want to lose you George." Izzie sighed as George pulled her into a hug. "Friends forever."

"Friends forever," George affirmed.

-----

"I could be wrong," Callie said. "And if I am than I am sorry for even bringing this up."

"When did you say you thought this was happening?" Alex asked.

Callie ran her fingers through her dark ebony hair. "About a month after we married. I really felt it when Cristina was getting ready to marry Burke – I even thought about calling her on it."

Alex shook his head. "I can't speak for George, but Izzie would never sleep with a married man. She's not that kind of woman."

"You could be right. I might be mistaking closeness for something more."

Alex was very silent. "But that is George and Izzie standing outside the hall talking."

"What!"

Alex and Callie raced out of their seats and out the hall door.

Opening the door to the room Alex and Callie charged for Izzie and George.

"Iz!" Alex called across the room, not knowing quite what to think.

Izzie looked up and nearly fainted as she saw Alex and Callie standing over them.

"Callie," George turned from Izzie to his wife, finding himself backing behind Izzie.

"I'd love to hear how you two found each other together today," Callie scoffed, glaring at George. "I thought you were in Seattle?"

"I had to come to the Vineyard."

"For her," Callie demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Izzie.

"Is this true?" Alex asked.

Izzie felt herself unable to move.

"Izzie!" Maddie raced toward her, carrying a bouquet. "Everyone is waiting for you upstairs." Maddie thrust the flowers at Izzie's still body, looking from Izzie to Alex, to two people that she didn't know.

"She'll be up in a minute," Alex told Maddie.

Maddie nodded her head, not wanting to get in the middle.

"I have a wedding to be in," Izzie said slowly.

"It can wait," Alex and Callie said together.

"It's not what you think," George said.

"How do you know what I think?" Callie asked skeptically. "You spend more time with Stevens than you do me, what am I supposed to think."

"We're just friends," Izzie promised, looking right at Alex.

"Did anything happen between you two?" Alex asked.

"Oh no," Izzie said under her breath.

"Is this the best place to talk about this?" George asked.

"Yes!" Alex and Callie said together.

Izzie took Alex's hand. "I need to talk to you about this alone," she said glaring at Callie. Izzie quickly led Alex to one of the empty tables. "It's in the past."

"But I need to know," Alex urged her.

"After every single woman that you have brought to Meredith's house you are questioning me about one guy?" Izzie asked.

"He isn't just a guy. He's your best friend," Alex said. "I may have had my share of women before, but I can honestly tell you that I never felt anything for any of them." Alex locked his eyes with Izzie. "I need to know if you ever felt anything for George."

"Alex..."

"It won't change the way I feel about you," Alex promised, "But I need to know. I need to know if this is going to work – if I'm competing with anyone for you."

Izzie shook her head. "You are the only guy for me – the only guy that I want," Izzie promised. "George and I had one brief night together and it was a mistake – it ruined me for months – it took a part of my life away." Izzie took a deep breath. "I don't see myself with George, and it took this wedding to make me realize that."

Alex pulled Izzie into a deep kiss. "O'Malley is only a friend."

"He's my Cristina," Izzie promised. "A relationship with a Cristina would be doomed from the start," she added with a small laugh.

"When you put it like that," Alex chuckled. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets."

Alex helped Izzie out of her chair. "Then I think you have a wedding to be in."

Izzie kissed Alex one final time before she headed back to the room with the ladies. It was time to move forward, and Izzie and Alex were both ready.


	17. Chapter 17: Made for Each Other

"May I have your attention please," Izzie asked as she clinked her champagne glass with her fork. The crowd turned their eyes to Izzie. "As the maid of honor I would like to share a few words with you all about the happy couple." Izzie turned to Jolene and Michael and beamed. The wedding had gone off wonderfully. Izzie stood tall and proud next to the other brides maids, watching her best friend start a new life with a man that she was destined to be with. Izzie had found herself glancing at Alex, who had been looking at her the entire time. _We'd be lucky to be as happy as they are _Izzie thought to herself.

"When I look at Jolene and Michael, when I see the way act toward one another, the way they brighten each other's lives, I know that they are made for each other, and are destined for happiness. In life, people are considered very lucky if they can find that one special person to be with, the one who is tailor made for you." Izzie turned to Alex, who smiled at her from his champagne glass. "It doesn't matter how many people it takes to find your match because in the end, it's all worth it, and the past doesn't matter. Nothing else matters – except you and your person – the one that you would do anything for, who would do anything to you. And I hope that Jolene and Michael are able to keep that love with them and stay strong together forever and always." Izzie lifted her glass with the others as applause rang throughout the hall.

Alex rested his hand on Izzie's bare shoulder. "Dance with me?"

"There's nothing else I want to do," Izzie said as the band played. Izzie rested her head against Alex's broad shoulder. One year ago, she was pledging her love to man on his deathbed; she couldn't possibly imagine her life turning out this way, with Alex being the one to dance with her at the end of the day. As the song ended, Alex tilted Izzie's head up, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you," Izzie murmured.

"I love you too," Alex whispered.

George tapped Alex on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked as a new song began.

Alex patted George on the back as he walked over to the bar. George took Izzie's hands in his.

"How's Callie?" Izzie asked.

"She's willing to work on us. Maybe in a few months we can get back to where we were before."

"I'm happy for you," Izzie said with true sincerity. "And I will try to be nicer to Callie – and not just because she's my boss," Izzie joked.

"She's great when you get to know her," George promised.

The song ended and George and Izzie found Alex and Callie.

"I owe you an apology," Izzie said.

"We both owe each other an apology," Callie added. "So I figure, we're about even."

Izzie smiled. "I never did congratulate you on becoming Chief Resident."

"It's not what it seems to be," Callie said. "I don't get to do nearly as many surgeries – which is why I became a doctor in the first place."

"But Chief Webber chose you for a special reason," Izzie said confidently. "And in the end, you know that you'll do the right thing. No matter what it is."

Callie nodded. "You're not so bad Stevens."

Izzie took another sip of champagne as Alex and George joined them. The band announced that Jolene was ready to throw the bouquet. "Wish me luck," Izzie winked at Alex as she walked over to the middle of the room with the other single ladies.

"10 bucks says she catches it," George whispered to Alex.

"You're on," Alex said as he watched the group form in the middle with their arms raised.

"You know Karev, if she does catch it then you two can be the next Seattle Gracers to get married," Callie teased.

Alex's eyes watched as Izzie jumped in the air, her arms outstretched for the flying flowers. A triumphant Izzie burst out with the bouquet in her arms.

"That's Izzie," George smirked.

Izzie raced over to Alex. "You know that it's just a myth right – about catching the bouquet and getting married next."

"Not always," Alex whispered resting his arms around her waist. "Just you wait till we get back to Seattle." Izzie grinned at Alex, more than ready to go back to the hospital, and her new life with her new boyfriend.

-----

The moon glistened as Izzie gave Jolene a final hug goodbye. "You have to promise to stay in touch," Jolene ordered, dressed in a white dress suit.

"I promise," Izzie declared, holding her friend's hands.

"Let me know how things are going with Alex."

"Will do." With a final hug, Jolene hopped into the getaway car with Michael, heading straight for the airport.

Alex stood on the terrace next to Maddie. "Let me know how Rebecca's doing," he said quietly. "If she's getting the help she needs."

"This was a wakeup call for her," Maddie said. "She needed to see you with someone else to know that she had to move on past Ava." Maddie turned to Alex. "I am so sorry for any trouble I caused in calling her down here. If I had any idea that you and Izzie were an item I wouldn't have even bothered to pick up the phone."

"You didn't know," Alex assured her. "And it was probably bound to happen at one time or another. She could have followed me down to Seattle again. Now she knows that it's over."

"You've got a great girl," Maddie said as Izzie walked to them. "Don't let her go."

"I won't." Alex looked at Izzie across the yard. She dazzled in the moonlight, and now she was all his.

"Hey," Izzie said, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. "I just saw Jolene and Michael off, and our flight to Seattle leaves tomorrow."

"It was really nice to meet you Izzie," Maddie said, extending her hand.

"You too," Izzie said, shaking it with hers. Izzie lowered her hands to Alex's waist, and he locked his arms around hers. "What do you say we get a head start on packing?"

Alex shook his head. "I'd rather look at the Vineyard one last time with you – we have all night to pack." Izzie and Alex started down the cobbled path, listening to the birds and crickets. It was perfect weather for a wedding, perfect weather to be with the one person who was tailor made just for you.


	18. Epilogue: Happy Endings & New Beginnings

**So this is it, the last part of my Grey's story. I never imagined it taking so long, and I do appreciate the loyal readers who stayed with it from the beginning, and my new readers who may have just discovered the story. The epilogue is short, but the story needs closure, and I feel that this is a perfect fit. It's a shame that there won't be any Alex/Izzie closure on the show, but cast members can come and go - but they cannot affect Fan Fiction.**

_Two months later_

"Okay," Meredith called, bringing in trays of shot glasses from the kitchen. "Let the first official Seattle Grace Couples Night begin!" Everyone cheered and grabbed a glass. Derek began to pour the liquid as Callie and George stood up with their glasses raised.

"I have big news," George said.

"Whoo," Izzie yelped from her seat on the sofa with Alex as he dug his nails into her hips.

"Wait for me!" Meredith shouted, taking her spot on the floor with Derek.

"Hurry up before I tell them myself," Callie whispered into George's ear.

Alex played Izzie's tiny fingers as the music played in the background.

"I passed my medical exams!" George said as everyone took another drink."

Shouts rang from the room; Izzie and Meredith jumped up to hug George.

"So what does this mean?" Alex asked. "Are you a resident?"

George nodded his head. "Get ready to share your new interns."

"I'll make a mental note of the ones I would like to lose," Cristina said wryly. She was the lone single in the room, but Meredith insisted that she had two dates for the evening.

Derek and Callie shot looks at Cristina, who downed another glass. "But we're all happy for you," she muttered. Cristina turned her attention to Meredith. "Why aren't you drinking already?" she demanded.

Meredith shook her head. "My drinking days are over."

"For how long?" Callie asked.

"8 and a half months."

"No way," Izzie screamed. "Are you?"

"Found out yesterday," Derek said proudly.

"A McBaby," Alex laughed.

Izzie and Callie pulled Meredith into a three-way hug. "We're missing a person," Meredith called to Cristina, who sat on a chair with her arms crossed.

"Is this the part where I congratulate you?" she asked with a wink. "You won't be so happy in six months when you can't even move to do a surgery."

"I just want to be happy right now," Meredith insisted, turning up the music. The couples began to move to the rhythm. For once, the residents at Seattle Grace were finally done with the drama – at least for the time being.

----

Alex and Izzie crawled into bed in the wee hours of the morning.

"So do you want one?" Alex asked, massaging Izzie's back.

"Do you?" Izzie asked, turning her head.

Alex tickled Izzie. "I'd love to have a little baby model to look after."

"Oh yeah," Izzie countered, turning her body to pounce on Alex. "What if it's a little evil spawn?"

Alex pressed his lips against Izzie's. "Any baby with you could never be an evil spawn."

Izzie nuzzled Alex's neck. It may have taken them years to find one another, and both be at the same place at the same time, but Izzie had a feeling that she and Alex were destined for a long life together, and she couldn't wait to see what the next days, weeks, months, and years would bring.


End file.
